


Freezing the Fire

by lunar_eclipse



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_eclipse/pseuds/lunar_eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gray and Natsu destroy another town, Makarov, with the help of Erza, come up with a plan to help their relationship grow as friends. Will the plan work and they become best friends or will something else entirely come out of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so its going to be bad, but hopefully it becomes better. Also the story might be slow at the beginning, so bear with that for now.

"Aw man, this job was worth a lot too," the blonde celestial mage said, "how am I going to pay rent now?"

"Indeed this is getting old and annoying," Erza added.

"If Natsu and Gray keep fighting and arguing we won't ever have a successful job again," Lucy exclaimed.

Behind them, there were said people arguing and fighting just like normal.

"This is all your fault flame-for-brains!"

"No way you started it ice stripper!"

"Don't blame me this all on me you fucker!"

"Well your the asshole that started it!"

The arguing kept going back and forth until it became to much for Erza to handle.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," the red-haired mage screamed.

"S-Sorry ma'am," both boys said quivering.

"Lucy and I are both sick of your habits of always going at each other no matter where we are or what's going on."

"Seriously," Lucy added, "how am I supposed to get rent money if you two keep destroying the towns we're meant to help!"

Both boys looked away without saying anything and having slight anger reside in their faces. Lucy and Erza both sighed loudly.

* * *

As the four of them entered the guild hall they were greeted by Wendy, Carla, and Happy (who stayed back to try and swoon Carla).

"So how did the job go," Wendy asked.

"It went well up until fire and ice clashed and destroyed the town," Lucy answered with slight aggravation towards the two.

Natsu and Gray weren't listening, as they were fighting... again.

"Do you guys ever rest," Lucy screamed.

While they were fighting Erza walked to Mira and asked if the master was here, she said yes and Erza went to see him.

* * *

Some time had passed and Natsu and Gray were still fighting until the master separated them.

"Now listen boys," the master said sternly, " I heard from Erza that you two destroyed another town while you were on a job again."

They both looked away embarrassed by the fact. Meanwhile the whole guild was looking at this unfold (well whoever happened to be there at the time).

" Erza and I decided that in order for you two to stop being so uncooperative to each other and to your fellow guild mates, you two will be forced to do jobs together, alone."

"WHAT," Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.

The rest of the guild were shocked to say the least, with the exception of Lucy who had the most satisfying smirk on her face.


	2. The Beginning

"What the hell gramps there is no way I'm doing that," Natsu bellowed.

"Yeah same here," Gray added.

"You both will have to do it unless you want to take it up with me," Erza said as she snuck up behind them.

Both boys wanted to get of this, but knowing the master and Erza it would be better to agree with their plan.

"F-Fine," both mages let out stuttering.

"Wait," Gray blurted out, "when will all of this be over?"

"When you two boys learn to be nicer to each other for real, and don't pretend to like each other because we'll find out," Makarov answered.

Both boys sighed and left the guild without fighting... for once.

"Finally I'll actually make money and not do free work," Lucy said to Wendy and Carla after witnessing the whole thing go down.

"This will indeed be good for all of us, especially those two," Carla said to the girls while ignoring Happy's gift of fish.

"I don't know, we are talking about Natsu and Gray here, this may blow up in our faces without a chance to react," Wendy said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, everything will work out just fine," Erza said walking towards them. The girls just smiled and went about their daily business.

* * *

"I can't fuckin believe I am stuck with you forever," Natsu said to Gray with clear rage in his voice.

"If you keep being like that we seriously will be stuck forever," Gray snapped back.

"Ugh, we should just tell Erza and gramps that we can't do this."

"Even if you say that to them, they're still going to keep us like this," Gray said.

"But with you around I won't be able to go on as many jobs as I want because the ice princess needs her rest."

"Okay first off, fuck you, second of all, I can do more jobs than you flame-for-brains!"

"How can you say that when your half-naked?"

"Wha..." it was true Gray had lost his shirt and jacket somewhere only God knows.

"HAHAHAHA," Natsu started laughing so hard that the only way to shut him up was to punch him... and so Gray did.

Then began another one of their brawls in the middle of Magnolia. However this fight was cut short (for their standards) because Happy came to see them.

"Happy what are you doing here," Natsu asked while grabbing his face where Gray sucker punched him.

"I came to give you two a job request that I picked out for you to get you guys started."

"Oh, what is it," Gray chimed in.

"All you have to do is go to a bandit's hideout and beat them up," Happy said with content.

"This should be easy and the pay isn't bad," Natsu said.

"For once I agree with you, we should board a train right away."

"Not a train," Natsu screamed, "can't we just walk."

"No, its to far to walk and a train will get us there in a day," Gray clarified.

"Aww fine," Natsu pouted," wait what are you going to do while I'm away Happy?"

"Ay sir, I will go fishing and go catch the most beautiful fish for Carla," Happy said and with that he flew off.

"Well good luck," Natsu shouted to his flying buddy. With that said Natsu and Gray made their way to the train station, much to Natsu's chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and chapters will start to get longer.


	3. Misunderstanding

The train ride to the location was as expected: Natsu with his head out the window and Gray laughing, but also worried that he might puke all over his clothes.

When they got to the bandits hideout they were greeted with all of their forces. They were a bunch of small fries, all it took from the two was a Fire Dragon's Roar and an Ice Make: Ice Geyser. With them defeated Natsu and Gray decided together (for once) to stay the night at a nearby town because it was getting late out.

* * *

They stayed at an inn in the town, after arguing who should pay (they both agreed to split it).

"This job was to easy I want something more difficult," Natsu said with enthusiasm as he fell to a bed.

"It's true that it was easy, but that also means easy money," Gray said.

"You thought it was easy,: Natsu said sounded shocked, "I thought it would be hard for you ice princess."

"Please, I beat more guys than you."

"No you didn't, I counted all the ones we beat by ourselves, you beat 29 and I beat 31," Natsu said proudly.

"I'm surprised you know how to count with your flame brain."

"Oh screw you!"

"What are you gonna do!?"

Then started another one of their fights and for once they didn't use their magic (good thing for other people at the inn). They both passed out from exhaustion, much to the relief of the tenants. However, they didn't think it was fighting as much as it was... something else.

* * *

Both of them woke up on the floor, still sore from their fight last night. They decided to check out early, so that way they could go back to Magnolia and relax at the guild for the day and maybe find another job.

* * *

As they were checking out, they noticed two teenage girls, one with yellow hair and one with hot pink hair, pointing and giggling at them. Both didn't pay much much attention to them until they started  arguing to each other.

"The raven haired did," the yellow haired one said.

"N-No it was definitely the pink-haired one," the pink haired one said with embarrassment in her voice.

Both Natsu and Gray knew they were talking about them. Natsu had enough of this and screamed to the two girls, "what the hell are you two talking about!"

The pink haired one squealed and jumped, while the yellowed haired one just stayed calm and disinterested.

"Why are you two talking about us," Natsu  hollered at them.

"S-Sorry," the pinkie squealed out,"we were just curious after seeing you two."

"Curious about what," Gray asked while butting in the conversation.

"Just... you know... umm... don't make me say it," the pinkie said so shyly that is a was adorable.

"Say what," Natsu said fed up with this.

"God you two are fucking dumbasses," the blonde said almost sounded as fed up as Natsu, "who was giving it from behind and who was receiving it."

"WHAT," both boys screamed in surprise and anger.

"I say it was you," the blonde pointed to Gray,"and Star over here think it was you," she then pointed to Natsu.

Both boys were to shocked and embarrassed to say anything. That is until Natsu blurted out, "we aren't gay and definitely not in a relationship!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Star said with sincerity.

"Well last night there was a lot of grunts, moaning, and the occasional _fuck_ coming out of your room," the blonde said, "also it didn't help your case when both of you came out here limping."

With that said the blond walked away and Star apologized again and also walked away. Both boys were still shocked about what was just said and didn't talk to each other.

"C-Come on we should get going to the train," Natsu couldn't believe he was saying that.

"Y-Yeah," Gray stuttered out.

* * *

The walk to the train station and the train ride back to Magnolia was full of silence. Neither boy spoke a word to each other, how could you with THAT in the air. As the train stopped in Magnolia and Natsu stumbled out with Gray at his side, they were greeted by a blue cat.

"Natsu your back," Happy screamed while flying towards him.

"Little buddy," Natsu yelled while hugging him.

"Natsu I'm so glad your back, I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need your help to catch a fish for Carla."

"Really Happy," Natsu said sighing.

He was about to say no, until he saw Happy's pleading eyes.

"Ugh fine," he groaned.

"Yay," Happy screamed in delight.

"Gray you go back to the guild and wait until I'm done with this, then we can pick out another job," Natsu said.

"Cya," Gray said already walking towards the guild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one ;P


	4. Unpleasant Thoughts

As Gray was walking back to the guild he started to think about what that girl said, 'which one gave it from behind and which one received.' Those two girls thought that him and Natsu were a couple AND had sex last night. Then he started to think that maybe others thought the same thing. If that's the case then he would never be allowed back in that town until every person that heard was dead. This whole situation is causing him so much trouble.

But, the real question is why did that bother him so much? He was straight and so was Natsu. Wait. Was he? Natsu had never so much looked at a girl in any way other than a friend. Also he has seen Lucy naked plenty of times, by accident, but he never flinched. If that were Gray he would be to shocked to look away and get Lucy Kicked to oblivion. So, was Natsu gay then? No. There was no way Natsu was gay because of the fact if he was gay then he would be looking at guys and Gray caught no evidence of that happening ever. All of these thoughts about Natsu started to become an even bigger mess than when he started.

With Gray thinking he didn't realize that he was at the guild hall. Who'd have guessed that thinking about Natsu's sexual orientation, of all things, would be a great time waster. As he opened the big doors between peace and chaos (guess which is which) he was greeted by a very familiar and annoying blue-haired mage.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's glad you are back and as handsome as ever," she screamed while leaping hoping that Gray would catch her.

He didn't. He just took a step forward and let Juvia hit the ground with a _thud._ That seemed to brighten his mood just a little bit.

"Why didn't Gray-sama catch Juvia," Juvia asked sadly.

"Because I don't want to catch people who like to stalk me on a regular basis."

"Juvia doesn't stalk Gray-sama," she clarified. "Juvia just wants to make sure you are all right and that no other girl talks to you."

"That is the definition of stalking!"

"Oh well, its not like its hurting Gray-sama."

"It may not be hurting me physically, but emotionally and socially yes."

"Gray-sama stop joking with Juvia," she said in a completely different world than this one.

"Yep I lost her," Gray sighed out, "but its not like she was ever here to begin with."

Gray made his way over to a table and sat down while Juvia, of course, sat down next to him. Then Gray started to wander the depths of his mind for anything that would make THAT go away for the meantime, until it can be resolved. _Resolved,_ yeah right, like that could ever be resolved without being incredibly awkward for the two. Then, out of nowhere Juvia, who was quiet for the most part, screamed.

Gray jumped out of his thoughts and shouted at Juvia, "hey are you ok!?"

"Juvia is fine, Juvia just had an idea. How about Gray-sama and Juvia go on a job together and alone," she said seductively.

Its not the first time she suggested something like this and every time Gray had to make up something on the spot to not go. However this time he had something and wasn't made up.

"Sorry I can't, the master ordered me that every job I go on has to be with Natsu and Natsu alone," Gray saying with a tone that sounds like he just won a damn war.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel to Juvia, who wants nothing than to be with her Gray-sama," she said starting to tear up.

Members who saw Juvia start to tear up had to cheer her up because Magnolia was not prepared for one of Juvia's floods. Meanwhile, Gray ignored the whole Juvia situation and went back to wandering his mind for what to do about Natsu.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy were fishing in the river for the fish for Carla.

But something was off. Instead of Natsu's usually happy and hyper demeanor, he was quiet and thinking. Thinking about what? You can probably guess.

Gray

For some reason what those girls thought at the inn really bothered Natsu for some reason. He didn't know why though. Its not like this was the first awkward experience between them. There was one time where Gray and him were sparing and Gray, like usual, got bare naked. It wasn't the first time that had happened, but something new happened that never happened before. As Gray dodged an incoming punch from Natsu, Natsu slipped and tried to regain balance by grabbing something. However the thing he did end up grabbing wasn't to happy with it. As he was grabbing something he grabbed on to Gray's bare ass. After Natsu realized what he grabbed he quickly drew his hand away and fell to the ground. Gray being to embarrassed to do anything grabbed his misplaced clothes and ran off. But the next day they were back to fighting like usual.

Natsu wondered why this was so different from that time. He physically groped him and felt weird at first but it went away later. This moment, however, caused even more awkwardness than that. The question running in Natsu's mind was why? Why did it make him feel so weird? Did it also make Gray feel weird? He hoped not so that way this would pass fairly quickly. With all of these raging thought going through his mind he forgot what he was doing until Happy interrupted his train of thought.

"Natsu what's wrong, "Happy asked worried.

Natsu stubbornly answer, "nothing."

"Yes there is and I know because you said that and the fact that were quiet, that NEVER happens."

"It doesn't concern you," Natsu said dickishly.

"Your my best friend, whatever concerns you also concerns me." Happy clarified, "so tell me what is actually going on, pretty please."

Natsu was about to say "nothing" but then he got a look at Happy's pleading eyes and knew he had to tell him everything. So Natsu told Happy about those girls at the inn and what they thought happened. He also told him that it made him feel weird in a way that he had never felt before. After he was don't talking he turned the Happy, who you could tell was trying to hold his laughter.

"Happy please don't laugh I'm trying to figure out what to do."

"Sorry," Happy said, "I think I know why this is causing you to feel weird."

Natsu perked up after hearing that and looked at Happy with a look that said "go on."

"Well I don't know if you want to hear it is all."

"Please tell me," Natsu pleaded to his little buddy.

"Alright, I think it is because there is a possibility that you like Gray in a way that is more than friends."

Natsu was shocked that Happy would say that and started to scream, "there is absolutely no fucking way-"

"Natsu!" Happy screamed cutting Natsu off, "if what those girls said made you feel weird than maybe you like Gray."

"No that can't be it! M-Maybe there is another thing that we just haven't thought of!"

"Ok calm down and just think about it for a bit, I'll be ok with any decision."

Natsu just did some grumbling and starting to think about Gray, like he wasn't doing that before. He hadn't thought about actually liking Gray and he just couldn't think about Gray in any way other than a rival, but even with that in his mind he still thought about him for what seemed like hours.

* * *

After thinking about Gray for quite some time and forgetting that he was even fishing, Natsu wanted to go back to the guild.

"Hey I'm headed back to the guild , you wanna come?"

"No, I have to find a fish for Carla that she'll love!"

"Alright I'll be heading back, bye Happy."

"Did you come up with an answer yet?" Happy asked curiously.

Natsu didn't say anything and that was his answer to the question. Happy didn't want to press the issue further and just let him be on his way. Natsu didn't like that he didn't have an answer yet, but even he knew this isn't something that you can just come up with an answer to. It needed to be evaluated and thought about very thoroughly or else it could end up with a damaged relationship and even more damaged emotions. Happy understood that and that's why he didn't ask Natsu about anything else afterwards. Still, he thought that at least his _best friend_ should have an answer but Natsu didn't have one.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about all this." Natsu mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm the only one that likes Juvia because everywhere I go people seem to really hate her. I don't, I find her really funny. Also, this is where things start to pick up in the story.


	5. Thinking

After Natsu was done saying goodbye to Happy, he was heading to the guild hall. He was lost in thought about a lot of different things, mostly about food, but he wasn't thinking about Gray. Gray didn't even cross his mind while walking the guild. He probably would've thought about him until he ran into Lucy, Wendy, and Carla also heading to the guild hall.

"Hey. what are you guys doing here?"

"Lucy and I went on a job together and we were heading back to the guild to look for another," the little sky dragon answered.

"Oh and something happened on the trip that never happened before," Lucy said.

Natsu looked at her in excitement, while Wendy and Carla looked at her confused.

"We got paid."

"Oh come on that was it!" Natsu shouted in annoyance.

"Hey whenever we go on jobs together you and Gray get into fights and destroy the town causing us to not get any money," she said angrily.

"Just so you know the job that me and Gray went on went really well and we got paid, so suck it!"

"The two of you actually got paid for a job you **both** went on?" Carla asked, interrupting Natsu and Lucy's bickering.

"YES, why is that so hard to understand!?"

"Because all the jobs you two go on end up a disaster!" Lucy answered shouting back.

"Well this one didn't."

"Really, so you two didn't fight at all on the trip?" Wendy asked.

Natsu just looked away and with that action the girls had their answer.

"Some habits never go away it seems," Lucy said. "Well enough of this talk, I want to go on another job because rent is due next week!"

"You coming Natsu?" Wendy asked.

Natsu nodded and the four made their way to the guild hall.

* * *

As they arrived at the guild, they saw the usual scene again. Mira at the bar talking to Elfman and Lisanna, while watching the master's drinking. Laxus and his team in one corner of the guild. Macao and Wakaba watching Cana empty a barrel into her bottomless pit stomach. Erza eating strawberry cake while talking to a shirtless Gray. Meanwhile, Juvia is looking at Gray with hearts in her eyes. After noticing that Gray found his shirt and jacket and put them back on, even though they would be lost again soon. Levy was at the bar reading, like always, with Jet and Droy right next to her. Gajeel didn't seem to be around, not that Natsu was complaining, he didn't want to fight for once. He was already fighting with his mind and it was beating him. The four decided to sit down next to Gray and Erza.

As soon as Natsu saw Gray and Gray saw Natsu they both didn't speak. They just sat down without saying anything to their other friends. It was still awkward between them, especially for Natsu considering the fact that he might like Gray. Both of them were lefty dealing with their own thoughts and just listening to the girls converse with each other.

 "So how did your job go with Wendy, Lucy," Erza asked.

"It went way better with Wendy than it ever did with those two," Lucy said while looking at Natsu and Gray.

However, they weren't listening, they were dealing with all of their thoughts. Gray was thinking about Natsu and Natsu's thoughts were about his feelings for Gray. Natsu still didn't have a set in stone answer for himself and Gray was still wondering what was up with Natsu.

"Wow, they didn't snap at you for saying that, Carla said. "That's new."

"I wonder if their okay," Wendy said worriedly.

"Yo, earth to Natsu and Gray, you two okay?" Lucy asked while waving her hands in front of their faces.

Both mages snapped out of their slump and both replied with a "huh".

"Both of you were lost in some sort of deep thought, which is new to you both," Erza said.

"Hey," Natsu and Gray said together.

"We were worried about you because normally you two would be shouting at each other and causing a fight between each other," Lucy said.

"Yeah is there anything wrong with the two of you," Wendy asked.

Yes, there was something wrong with them. Yes, they needed to talk to someone about it. No, they wouldn't tell anyone about it because that would hurt their pride of figuring out everything on their own.

"N-No, I'm fine," Natsu answered.

"And I'm perfectly fine," Gray said.

"Well if your both alright then we needn't worry. Oh! I almost forgot, Lucy and Wendy do want to go on a job I picked out with me."

"Is it a hard one," Wendy asked.

"Nope, all we have to do is protect a village from monsters and from where the village is the monsters aren't all that tough."

"Then count me in," Lucy said excited.

"Same with me and Carla."

"Then we shall leave right away."

The girls said goodbye to Natsu and Gray and made their way to their mission, leaving the boys to talk to themselves.

However, there was nothing but silence between the two. Neither wanted to talk because somehow THAT would be brought up. It was silent up until Natsu had enough of being quiet.

"Alright this is ridiculous!"

Gray just sat silent through Natsu's sudden outburst.

"Listen, what those girls thought at the inn was not true and an honest mistake, so why can't we talk like regular people?"

Gray thought about it. It was an honest mistake the girls made, so why was it weird between them? They are both friends (kind of) and never let anything come between them before (besides themselves). Why was it this so different? Gray had to push those thoughts away and answer Natsu like a regular person would.

"I guess because it was unexpected and weird for them to say that."

"Even so, we're good friends and that shouldn't have gotten to us."

"Wait, how did you get friends out of that that?" Gray asked smugly, yet shyly.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone cooler, my bad."

Now it started to seem like their normal and destructive relationship again.

"Hey I'm an ice wizard, I'm as cool as ice."

"Did you just say that?" Natsu sighed out while his index finger and thumb were on his temples.

"Yeah I did and I'm so happy I did!"

After that statement Natsu tackled Gray... and you know what happens after that. Now it was back to normal, them fighting each other for a stupid reason. However this time there was no one to stop them, the master was passed out at the bar and wouldn't wake up no matter what Mira did and Erza was away form the guild. The people that tried to stop them were caught in the brawl itself. This in turn caused another Fairy Tail brawl.

All the members (which was pretty much everyone except for Mira and Laxus) involved kept fighting because nothing was stopping them to. That is until the master woke up, he was quick to stop it and asked who started it (although he could've guessed who). All finger, fine and broken, automatically pointed to Natsu and Gray, who didn't have the chance to cover for themselves. The master just shrugged it off, because what was he going to do? After that everything went back to normal in the guild.

 However, something was different this time than any others. Natsu was quiet and thinking. Usually he is a loud speaker playing on full blast, but he was sitting down and silent. This never happens even when the guild is quiet, as soon as Natsu comes there is no such thing as quiet. Surprisingly no one noticed, probably because they were ignoring him for causing that huge fight. The only person that noticed was Gray who was going to talk to him, but was kept busy by a drunk Cana.

Natsu was thinking about Gray for the millionth time. He was doing some deep heart searching to see if he liked Gray in a way more than friends. Every time he thought of an image of Gray he wanted to punch it. The emotion of _love_ never was affiliated with Gray, the emotions that surfaced whenever Natsu thought of Gray were anger, hatred, and annoyance. Natsu still didn't know why he was still thinking about him, it seemed hopeless to keep thinking about it.

But then.

Natsu's mind went down a road that it has never, NEVER gone down before. In all of his years of living he never thought about someone like this, and the first time he thought of it, it was Gray. He started to think of what it would be like to have sex with Gray. He started to picture Gray on his back with his legs wide open moaning Natsu's name. All while, Natsu is thrusting into Gray's tight heat.

"Natsu"

Yeah like that...

"Natsu"

Yes...

"Natsu"

YES!

"NATSU!"

Huh!

Natsu just snapped out of the thought of him and Gray having sex.

Wait.

Did Natsu just imagine that? Why did he just think about that? Why did he just imagine Gray, his rival and fellow dude, having sex with him. Natsu's mind had so many questions about it, but the most important one. Was it enjoyable? Natsu thought  about it and he **wanted** that to happen. No. He didn't want it to happen, he **needed** it to happen. Needed it like he needed food, air, shelter, and clothing.

"Natsu, you okay?" A voice came and interrupted him, it was Gray.

Natsu had to snap out of it and answer Gray. Even though now it would be even more awkward than the thing at the inn. How can you casually talk to a person who you just imagined having sex, not to mention **great** sex, with? Well, Natsu was about to have his answer.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? Whenever I called your name you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something important," Natsu said cheerfully, "but what do you need?"

"You thinking? That's rare." That response made Natsu give a stink face at him. "I won't to go on a job again, you down?"

"Yeah sure, let's look."

The two then got up and started to look at the request board for a job that both would like. Natsu completely ignored what he was thinking about before Gray interrupted him. It didn't even bug him while talking to him too.

"Probably just raging teenage hormones," he thought to himself.

As Natsu was scanning the board he found one that he liked and Gray would like too. All they had to do was go into a forest, defeat a monster, and cut off one of it's horns. It was nearby enough to walk (good thing for Natsu) and the pay was good.

"How 'bout this one?" Natsu asked while giving it to Gray.

"Let me see," Gray said while reading over it. "Yup we'll take it."

"Awesome, I'll tell Mira and we'll be on our way."

"Okay, I'll wait outside for you."

"Okay."

With that all said Natsu made his way to Mira at the bar and Gray made his way outside, while being followed by a certain water mage.

"Hey Mira! Gray and I will take this one!" Natsu shouted at her.

"Couldn't you wait until you were closer to me to tell me, its not like I have somewhere to be."

"Sorry, I just really want to go on this job."

"Oh, what for?" Mira asked curiosity peaked.

"Just to deal with some thoughts I've been having lately."

"What were you thinking about"

Mira was as nosy as always, she had to know what was going on with everyone at the guild.

"I don't want to talk about it yet," Natsu said shyly.

Mira seeing him conflicted backed off, "Okay, you don't have to." Mira said that almost motherly, "Everything is good. Have fun and be safe."

"Alright thanks Mira. Oh, if Happy comes back tell him I'm on a job."

Mira nodded and with that Natsu made his way outside to meet a waiting Gray.

As he opened the guild doors and walked outside, he saw something that made his blood boil like never before. He saw Juvia hugging Gray. All of his body wanted to take Gray away and hoard him for himself.

Wait.

Did he just want to hoard Gray all to himself? What did that mean? He saw Juvia hug Gray all the time, but why was this time different? And what was this feeling? He was angry at both of them for different reasons. He was angry at Gray because he was being hugged by someone that wasn't Natsu. He was angry at Juvia for hugging Gray. What was this?!

Just then Natsu remember something that Lucy and Juvia talked about once. Juvia was feeling the same as Natsu whenever another girl was talking to Gray. Then Lucy classified it as jealousy.

_Jealousy_

Was Natsu jealous of Juvia? But wait, jealousy only happens when your in love with someone. Juvia made that crystal clear.

Oh no.

If Natsu was jealous of Juvia, then that means...

Welp, it seems Natsu finally has his answer. He didn't just _like_ Gray, he was in _love_ with Gray.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Also the time I'm posting this its Halloween... so Happy Halloween!


	6. Finding Out

Gray Fullbuster

The man who Natsu hated with every fiber of his being. The man who strips for all the world to see. The man who caused so many fights to break out between them. The man who Natsu was in love with. This has to be the most contradicting thing ever in the history of ever. He should hate him and nothing else, but here Natsu is in love with said man.

Natsu's love for Gray was real because here is Natsu with fists clenched, eyes shut tight, teeth gritted, and blood boiling JUST because someone was hugging him. Natsu has never been this angry before, which was saying a lot all things considered. How was he supposed to calm down from this? Even when Natsu is somewhat frustrated it takes a lot to calm him down. Just then a familiar voice came that before sounded like nails on a chalk board, now it sounded like dulcet angels.

"Natsu are you going to be okay!?" Gray shouted at him while both of his hands were on Natsu's shoulders shaking him.

"Huh Gray?" Natsu called out after being snapped out of his thoughts and cleared of any residual anger. "Yeah I'll be fine, what made you ask?"

"Well for one you looked like you were about to explode into flames and two I was calling your name for a while." Gray said while taking his hands off Natsu and retreating them to his pockets.

"Oh sorry, I just saw something that caused me to become instantly angry." Natsu said back in his normal cheery attitude.

"What did you see?"

"I'll tell you later." That response made Gray pout like a little kid. "Oh what happened to Juvia? I knew I saw her out here with you."

"After I got out of her death grip of a hug she went back into the guild and that's when I saw you look like your about to kill someone."

"Again sorry about that, so let's be on out way."

"Fine if you insist." Gray said while shrugging.

Then the boys started to go off on their second job together. However something tagged along with them this time that didn't last time, Natsu's new acquired feelings. This is going to be a fun little adventure for Natsu, and by fun I mean horrible.

Even though the job was close enough for them to walk, Natsu pleaded for that to happen, they wouldn't get done and come back into town in the same day. The two of them decided before slaying the monster they would camp in the woods for the night. The problem with that was only Gray had a tent and Natsu didn't want to waste money on one. Natsu would've been fine sleeping out in the wild but Gray suggested that Natsu could share the tent with him. The only time that Gray is nice to Natsu and it has be during the time where Natsu would've liked Gray to be mean to him. Natsu's answer should have been "no"but instead he said "yes". Why? Because Natsu is an idiot.

Oh great. Now how is Natsu supposed to sleep next to Gray and keep his dragon instincts under control? Natsu knew that once he got a whiff of Gray's scent his dragon instincts would kick in and want to claim Gray for his own. Now the last thing Natsu would want to do to Gray is rape him, but once Natsu's instincts kick in there may be no choice for the both of them.

This job was supposed to be simple and now its turning into something that neither boy wanted. The biggest problem was that Gray was completely oblivious to what is going on with Natsu and therefore no help. Natsu has to come up with something fast to keep his instincts under control or else something of Gray's and their entire relationship would be wrecked.

* * *

The boys traveled to the forest where the monster was hiding in and went into it. They could set up camp anywhere and not worry about the monster because it doesn't attack unless it's provoked. They stumbled across an area where it would be perfect to set up camp for the night. Gray started to unpack the tent and Natsu got out food that he brought along so they would have to hunt to eat. However Gray noticed that Natsu forgot to bring something to cook it with and there was no way Gray would eat something that had Natsu's fire all over it.

"Hey go get fire wood." Gray said while getting the tent ready to set up.

"What, why me and why?" Natsu said while pouting and crossing his arms in protest.

"Because we need fire wood to cook the food you brought because if plan to cook it with your fire then I'm not eating it and I don't trust you setting up the tent."

"Ugh whatever," Natsu said waving his hand and walking into the forest.

The forest itself was beautiful, it was autumn so that meant that the forest was very vibrate in colors of yellow, orange, red, and brown. However Natsu didn't care what the forest looked like, all he had to do was get firewood and give it to a nagging Gray. Natsu just started to pick up whatever sticks he could find big or small. He started to put them into a bundle that he held by his left arm. After he found a suitable amount that would burn for a while, he made his way back to Gray.

Natsu made his way back to the campsite where Gray was, he used his nose to track down where Gray was or else he would've been lost in that forest forever.

"Hey I got your fire-" Natsu's sentence was cut off short because of what was just presented to him. It was Gray, without a shirt, bent over, ass presented right in front of Natsu. Natsu's arms just failed and dropped all the sticks he carried. Now if Natsu wasn't thinking about Gray before he is now.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Gray asked smugly.

Natsu"s face was bright red and words were not forming. All that was coming out of his mouth was broken words and sentences. He was so flustered and embarrassed he wondered what Gray was thinking about him. Gray just sat there with the most confused look on his face just watching as Natsu tries to make words.

"He probably thinks I look like an idiot." Natsu thought to himself.

"Yo, you good?" Gray asked now started to get worried for him.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm g-g-good." Natsu finally stuttered out.

"Ok no your not. You just stood there for at least 5 minutes trying to make words come out of your mouth." Gray said starting to make his way over to Natsu. "Now what's wrong?" Gray asked while putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu had to make something up real quick because there was no way he could escape this one. But how? What would he say that would be satisfying for Gray to hear and leave him alone? Maybe he should tell Gray the truth. Wait. That's it he'll tell the truth but only a little bit of it, that way Natsu has an excuse that made sense and Gray has an answer he would be okay with.

"Ok don't laugh but... I'm in love with someone." Natsu quickly got out.

Gray just stood there in absolute shock from what he had just heard. All these questions just started to race through his mind. As he started to ask them to himself he realized that the person who knows everything about it is right in front of him.

"You what?! With who?! Do I know her?!" Gray shouted at Natsu while shaking him violently.

"Stop shaking me and I'll maybe tell you!"

"Sorry." Gray said after he stopped shaking Natsu. "Now tell me everything!"

"Fine I guess I can tell you a few things about it." Natsu said while making his way over to a fallen log and taking a seat on it while Gray did the same except it was across from him. "Ok what's the first thing you want to know?"

"Well, who is she man?"

"It's no one you know, I met them at a town a few weeks ago." Natsu had to lie to get Gray off his back and so he did.

"Okay then, what is her name?"

"Her name is...uh... Chelsea!"

"Does she love you back?"

"Yeah she does, we went out on a couple of dates."

"Okay what is she like?"

"Well, she is very nice and kind but can also be mean if you really test yourself with her." Natsu started to become embarrassed for some reason and started to play with his hands on his lap.

"Okay I can tell that your getting uncomfortable so one last question and this one is very important. Did you hit that yet?" 

Natsu perked up after hearing that. "Hit what? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked so confused.

"Did you have sex with her yet? That's what I mean."

If Natsu wasn't embarrassed before he is now. Natsu didn't expect Gray just to say that out loud and so nonchalantly too. He had to say something or else it'll be a repeat of what happened not even ten minutes ago.

"N-NO! I never had sex with her!" Natsu shouted in embarrassment.

"Ok, no need to be so defensive I was just curious." Gray said aggravated.

"Well don't say things like that it's weird! What if I asked you that same question!? How would you feel!?"

"I would give you the truth, I don't have any shame. In fact I'll tell you ever detail that you want to know about it." Gray said nonchalantly and that made Natsu more angry than anything. "But I guess it was out of line, you were already embarrassed so that didn't help it. Sorry." Gray said after seeing Natsu's scarlet face, not from embarrassment but from anger.

"It's fine, you didn't mean anything by it so I forgive you." Natsu said after calming down from his anger high.

"Okay cool. Wait. One more question and I swear this is the last one." Natsu just gave a look that said "go ahead". "Why were you like that when you came back to camp and saw me?"

Natsu expected this question and had an answer to go along with it. "That's because you were in the same position as her when I first met her and you just reminded me of her."

"Okay that's kinda weird but I don't control your mind so I don't have any say on what you think."

"With that out of the way can we eat already?" Natsu was back to his old self.

"Yeah sure."

"Yes finally!"

Natsu and Gray got up from the logs and made their way to where Natsu had dropped all of the firewood. They picked it up and put in a pile a few feet from the tent. They didn't have to worry about how to light it because they had a walking matchstick with them. After Natsu lit the pile with ease, both boys just sat back relaxed and cooked the food Natsu brought with them.

While eating Natsu felt guilty for lying to Gray. Well he told the truth but lied abut who it was. He was in love with someone but he was in love with Gray. Now Natsu new he couldn't say that he was in love with Gray to Gray because that would be the worst thing to happen. If that happened Gray would probably hate Natsu for the rest if his life and that would only cause them to stay together because of this rule they had on themselves. Natsu hated keeping this secret from him and from everyone but he had to or else there could be dire consequences. He knows he has to tell Happy when he gets back to Magnolia and Happy will understand, he even told Natsu himself he would be fine if he was in love with Gray. He has to snap out of this and focus on the day that he is going to have tomorrow, speaking about tomorrow he was getting sleepy.

"Ugh I'm getting sleepy, I'm going to hit the hay." Natsu said while yawning and stretching.

"Okay that's fine, I'll clean up around here and then I'll probably go to sleep too."

"Okay good night."

"Yeah same to you."

With that Natsu got up and made his way to the tent. Not even after 1 minute of Natsu going into that tent Gray started to hear snoring. He just chuckled to himself and started to clean up the mess Natsu had caused just by eating.

"It's hard to believe that Natsu is in love with someone and that this person loves him back." Gray said to himself.

Gray still couldn't believe that someone loved Natsu and Natsu loved someone. The more he started to think about it the more irritated Gray started to feel. He wanted to find love but he hasn't found anyone that he has loved and loved him back. Juvia doesn't count. And to think that Natsu has already found someone it caused some sort of competiveness between him and Natsu. This is something that you shouldn't compete with but here Gray is feeling like he should beat Natsu in finding love.

"This has to be because I'm sleepy, I should get to sleep too." Gray said to himself yet again.

With that said Gray cleaned up the rest of the camp and put out the fire by putting a big block of ice on it. With the camp looking good he made his way into the tent where Natsu was already sleeping. As Gray walked in he saw Natsu sprawled out all across the floor of the tent. He had to shove Natsu to one side just to lay down. As he started to ay down Natsu would kick his side and his back.

"This is going to be a long night." Gray thought to himself.

* * *

Gray woke up in a field of flowers. The flowers were red and orange in color, like flames. They gave off this intense warmth that was so soothing, Gray just sat back and relaxed. Just then the flowers burst into flames and caused an inferno with Gray in the center of it. Gray was about to scream in pain until he realized that the inferno was just the warmth he felt not to long ago. Gray was about to go back and relax until an arm grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. Gray struggled to be free but the person wouldn't let go, instead they started to gently hold Gray. Gray gave up struggling and just let this person hold him and Gray did the same. One main problem with this person was that it wasn't a girl because she had no boobs and was very muscular. However Gray didn't seem to care that it was a guy and just continued to hold him.

Just the person and the world around Gray started to disappear. Gray didn't want this world to disappear so he just started to grab at whatever he could. He wanted to stay in this place for as long as he could and not want to leave. He wanted to cuddle with whoever that person was for so much longer. He wanted so many things but everything was being taken away from him.

The world that Gray was in and the real world were clashing. Even though Gray wanted to stay in this world he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to return to the real world where everything was hectic and there was no real time to relax. So Gray said goodbye to the world where he could just relax and be calm and went to a world where nothing ever seemed calm or relaxing.

However something did come with Gray from the fantasy world to the real world, the warmth. Gray was glad that this came with him because it made Gray at peace with everything. But one question came into Gray's mind, where did this come from? As Gray was on the edge of the real world he opened his eyes to see if anything on the outside was causing this internal stimuli. Once Gray did he regretted it right away.

It was Natsu with his arms wrapped around Gray and Gray snuggled very close to Natsu's chest. Gray in an instant pushed Natsu away from him, Natsu didn't even flinch in his sleep, and Gray turned to his side away from Natsu. Gray tried to go back to sleep because he wanted to return to that wonderful place in his dream to be relax and cuddle with that person. But he couldn't. He had to have that warmth that Natsu had in order to go back to sleep. Wait. If Natsu had that warmth then that meant that the person Gray was cuddling with was Natsu. Now Gray didn't want to go back to sleep if it meant dreaming about cuddling with Natsu but then again he did want to go back.

As Gray was trying to go back into the depths of sleep, Natsu turned to his side facing Gray and something started to poke Gray's back. Gray thought it was Natsu' hand but he was **dead** wrong. Gray threw his arm and hand behind him to grab and push Natsu's hand away but he didn't grab Natsu's hand, oh no, he grabbed Natsu's raging, **raging** erection. As soon as Gray felt that he pulled his hand away with such great force that it might have dislocated his shoulder. Gray's face became cherry red and his whole body was shaking. He was more embarrassed than Natsu when he was telling Gray about his girlfriend. Gray had to get out of here before things even weirder between himself and Natsu.

To late

As Gray started to get up to leave the tent, Natsu woke up. Now Gray didn't know what to do. Should he still leave and tell Natsu he was going for a walk? Or should he just pretend to be sleeping? Gray thought the best answer was just to pretend he was sleeping and let Natsu go back to sleep or leave the tent. So Gray just laid there and was completely silent.

"Huh, hey Gray you awake?" Natsu asked while rubbing his eyes. Gray just stayed silent. "I guess he is still asleep that make sense its still early morn-" Natsu just stopped whatever he was saying.

"Wait. What is this?" Natsu asked himself while reaching down his pants and Gray just happened to peak over his shoulder and instantly regretted it by quickly looking away even redder than before.

Natsu didn't know what was happening to him. This has never happened to Natsu before in his life. Natsu was worried that something was wrong with him. Was he sick? Should he wake up Gray and ask him? So many questions ran through his head. However as soon as Natsu touched the "problem" he had, immediate pleasure just washed over him. Natsu liked whatever that was so he kept rubbing it and it felt so good, he had to have more. So Natsu laid back down and pulled his pants and underwear down just enough to release this "problem" and stated to go to town on it. All that was coming out of Natsu's mouth was grunts and moans. He just loved the way it felt and wanted this to go on forever. Just then Natsu got a whiff of something that made his hard on become even harder, Gray's scent. Gray's scent smelled like pine trees and fresh winter snow, it smelled like absolute bliss to Natsu. Then Natsu started to think of Gray and all the thoughts he had before of having sex with Gray. That made him almost literally blow up in pleasure. He kept jacking off until he felt something start to make its way up and that felt even better.

" _Ugh, yeah, uh, yeah,_ GRAY!" Natsu shouted and with that a milky white substance shot out of Natsu and landed on his chest. Natsu didn't know what that was so he wiped some off with his finger and tasted it. He immediately spat it back out because it tasted disgusting and wiped his tongue on the sleeve of his vest. He wiped the rest off with his hand and wiped it on the floor of the tent. After that whole endeavor Natsu pulled up his pants and underwear and started to feel sleepy. Natsu went back to sleep almost instantly and just left Gray to think about what just happened.

"Holy fucking shit." Gray said out loud after hearing everything that just went down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should mention this, I will try to update a new chapter every week but sometimes I might not be able to because life happens.


	7. Realization

Holy shit

Did Natsu just do that? Why did he have to do it now? With gray right next to him? Well in Natsu's defense he thought that Gray was sleeping, how wrong he was. Gray heard every sound and moan that came from Natsu's mouth and just laid there not moving or breathing. Although it was very uncomfortable for Gray, he understood it (kinda). But the thing that caught Gray off guard, was of course, the last thing Natsu said.

_"Ugh, yeah, ugh, yeah, GRAY!!"_

Natsu's last words before going into the realm of sleep were haunting Gray like a restless spirit. Gray just couldn't fathom why his name was screamed at the climax. Unless...

No...

NO...

Was Natsu in love with Gray? No. There was no way that could be it. Natsu was in love with someone else. She was a female girl who loved Natsu back. He wouldn't make it up. Natsu has never made up a lie like that before in his life. Not even Loke made up a lie when he was part of the guild. So why would Natsu? Was he covering something?

_Covering_

That word made Gray feel uneasy. It made him uneasy because he felt like that word was more important than he knew. The more Gray thought about it the more it sounded like there was something there. But what? Gray couldn't point his finger on anything. Gray kept thinking for a long time about it until the spirit of sleep started to drag Gray in. Gray just gave up and let it drag him in it's sweet embrace. Gray was about to go to the spirit's realm until he finally found out.

"I got it!" Gray screamed out loud  while sitting up quickly. Or course Natsu being Natsu didn't even flinch from the outburst.

Natsu was covering something, he was covering his love for Gray. He made up his girlfriend so that way it wouldn't seem like he was in love with Gray. It took Gray a while before he figured it out but now it makes perfect sense. It also made other pieces of the puzzle come together, like when Natsu was steaming in front of the guild. Gray didn't get it at the time, but now he completely understood. Natsu saw Juvia hug him and that's what caused him to become so furious. Even with everything coming together it did leave Gray with a question about himself.

Did he like the answer?

Gray thought about that. Even though he found out that Natsu was in love with him, was it the answer he'd hope for? Not really. He wasn't waiting for Natsu to love him. Gray didn't love Natsu like that in the slightest. Gray loved Natsu in a way brothers do, fighting and bickering most of the time but in times of need they come together and kick ass. Also Gray was as straight as a line. He never thought a guy was attractive in his life. No guys have ever made Gray fawn over them. Gray has always been and always will be for the girls. However no girls were buying, except for Juvia but Gray was not interesting.

Now if Natsu was a girl and he loved Gray that would be a different story. However since Natsu is a guy there is no way gray will be able to love him. Even though this was all sorted out, it left Gray bittersweet. He found out the real reason behind Natsu's actions but didn't like the answer. Now Gray is left to deal with Natsu's feeling and see how it turns out. Gray thinks there is two roads that this can go. One is Natsu will get over him and move on to someone else, this will also keep their relationship the way it was. The other is that Natsu will confess his feelings to him and if that happens then gray will just have to say that he doesn't feel that way and ruin their relationship.

Gray had thought too much about this and now just wants to go to sleep. He was close to sleep's embrace once but then jumped out of it because of what he'd just figured out. Now going to sleep would be even harder because the person who loves you but you don't love back is sleeping right next to you. Oh well, Gray had to try and within a few minutes he felt reality around him start to fade.

* * *

 Gray started to come out of sleep and started to wake up. However he was not in the tent where he remembered going to sleep. Instead he was in a town or a village being ravaged by a monster. The monster was big and looked a lot like a giant green lizard. Gray doesn't remember going to this place and certainly going to sleep where there was a monster attack. Gray looked around and there was no one around him, the only thing around him were lifeless bodies. What the hell was going on?

"Gray watch out!"

A voice came out of nowhere and a person tackled Gray. He was about complain until there was a large explosion behind him.

"Gray are you okay?"

"Huh Natsu, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm so glad because if anything happened to you I wouldn't know what to do>" Natsu said on the brink of tears, starting to stand up to let Gray up from the ground.

"Hey why are you crying? I'm fine aren't I." Gray said while getting up.

"Heh yeah you are." Natsu said while wiping tears from his eyes. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Why do say th-" Gray's question was cut short by Natsu's lips on his and hands on his head. Gray was about to push Natsu away, but he didn't. Natsu's lips were so warm, soft, and caring. gray never knew this kind of feeling before. He's never kissed anyone in his life and if it was as great as this then he should do it more. Just as Gray was melting from the kiss, Natsu was starting to pull away. A small whine escaped from Gray's mouth.

"What was that for?" Gray said after Natsu pulled away, still mesmerized by the kiss.

"Because I love you and you love me." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

After Natsu said that Gray's eyes went wide in shock. Him and Natsu _love_ each other. When did this happen? And why did it feel alright with Gray?

"Wait. When did this happen? Because I don't-" Gray's sentence was cut short by Natsu shoving him. "Hey what was that-"

His other sentence was cut short by the sight in front of him. Natsu was hit by one of the monster's minions. It cut Natsu's chest so bad that blood started to gush from the wound. Natsu delivered a punch in return and killed the monster, but that was it. Natsu fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Gray's face only showed fear and sadness. He rushed straight to Natsu. not caring about the danger. Gray held Natsu like a newborn baby.

"Natsu! Are you okay!" Gray said, tears falling from his face.

"I don't... think... I am." Natsu said barely stuttering out.

"No! You'll be fine! We just have to get out of here!"

"No... you have to... get out of here. I won't make... it." Natsu said while crying to cry along with Gray.

"Yes you will! You'll be fine! You are always fine! Come on get up!" gray said while bawling his eyes out.

"Gray... I just want you to know... that you were the only... person I ever loved... and I'm... sorry to leave... you alone."

"You won't leave me alone! You'll be fine!"

"Gray..." Natsu said while bringing his hand to Gray's face. "Goodbye... I  love you." With that said Natsu fell lifeless.

Gray just stood there petrified not wanting to move. He just lost Natsu. How was he going to live? Natsu and him were always together and now they weren't.

"Natsu! Get up!"

No response

"Come on! Stop fucking around!"

Again no response

"NATSU!"

"GRAY!"

That voice. Natsu?

Gray quickly sat from laying down on the ground. He was in the and Natsu was right next with a worried look on his face.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered out.

"Gray are you okay!?" Natsu shouted at him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I woke up you were restless and sweating. And then you started to cry out my name. I think it was nightmare."

Gray was flushed with embarrassment because he was screaming Natsu's name in front of him. He was glad it was nightmare as Natsu said it meant that Natsu was alive. However it also meant that Gray and Natsu weren't in love. And Gray didn't know how he felt about that. He said to himself before he fell asleep that would never love Natsu, but now he wasn't sure. Gray didn't love Natsu by any stretch but he also didn't hate him.

"So I'm curious, why did you scream my name?" Natsu asked breaking Gray out of his thoughts.

"Because you were... um... being incredibly annoying and I screamed at you to stop." Gray said stubbornly.

"Ok surrrre. But I know screams of horror when I hear them."

 "Shut up!" gray shouted at him and made his way outside to the daylight. Natsu followed him with a huge smile on his face because Gray just confirmed that he was right.

"Hey wipe that smile off! I'm hungry and I want to eat!"

"Okay calm down princess. I'll go and get something for us."

"Just hurry up!" Gray shouted angrily.

"Okay! Jeez!"

With that out of the way Natsu made his way into the bags he'd carried with him and looked for food to make breakfast with. There was still enough firewood to make breakfast and be on their way to the job. Natsu got whatever food was left over from the night before, lit the firewood, and starting to make their breakfast.

Meanwhile Gray was sitting down on a log just thinking to himself. He was thinking of that nightmare he had last night. He didn't know what take from it. He didn't know if he was in love with Natsu or if Natsu dying meant that he didn't love him. But if he didn't love him then why did Gray cry waterfalls when Natsu died? He had to be in love with him.

No. What was he thinking? He couldn't be in love with Natsu. Natsu was a guy and Gray was a guy. That would be weird and people would make jokes at them. And besides like Gray said before was a straight as a line. He wouldn't be able to love Natsu. However he didn't know how to tell Natsu this, since Natsu was in love with him. Gray didn't know how to let him down easily without hurting him. He doesn't have practice in this field considering that he has never had a girlfriend. And he couldn't treat this like Juvia because Juvia's feelings were flexible but he didn't know if Natsu's were. All this time thinking he didn't realize that Natsu was calling his name.

"Hey Gray!" Gray turned his head to where Natsu was calling him. "Foods done."

"Oh okay." Gray made his way to where Natsu was and sat down in front of him.

They didn't say much when they were eating. Gray was too bus with his thoughts to talk and Natsu was busy stuffing his face with food. After they were done eating, they cleaned up the campsite and put everything away. Natsu put out the fire and Gray put away the tent. After everything was put away and cleaned up, they made their way to the monster they has to hunt. However similar to when they were coming here, there wasn't much talking between them.

When they got to the location to where the monster was supposed to be they were confused. The monster wasn't there. It wasn't a small monster so they should've seen it but they didn't. They put down their things and looked around for a bit to see if it was hiding but with absolutely zero luck.

"Hey! You find it yet?!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"No! And let me guess you didn't find it either!"

"Nope!" Natsu screamed while making his way over to Gray.

"Well, where is it? Its supposed to be here."

"Maybe some others from a different guild already took care of it?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yeah maybe your ri-" gray's sentence was cut short by a massive earthquake rattling the forest. Out came the monster they were supposed to hunt.

"Alright! there you are you big wimp! Ready Gray!? Gray?"

Gray's face and body was petrified with fear. That monster was the same in his nightmare. The monster was almost identical, the only difference was the two massive horns protruding its head. Gray couldn't bring himself to move no matter what his brain said to do. Gray saw its long tail start to come to him but he couldn't move. He was going to be hit until Natsu pushed him out of the way.

"Gray! Snap out of it!" Natsu screamed while slapping Gray in the face.

"Natsu..."

"What's the matter with you?!"

"N-Nothing.."

"Okay, that's a crock of shit and you know it! Now what the fuck is the matter?!" Natsu said now getting really angry at him. Gray knew he had to tell him the truth and fast.

"That monster was in the nightmare I had last night and I can't fight it." Gray got out.

"Well don't worry I'm here with you, so lets do it together!" Natsu said in his cheerful self.

Oh like that's going to help him. Natsu was there with Gray in his nightmare and look how that turned out. Natsu died and left Gray all alone. However that thought didn't discourage Gray, it made him more encouraged to fight and slay it. Gray got up, not shaken wit fear anymore, and was ready than ever to fuck this thing up.

"Yo Natsu, you ready?"  Gray said back to his old self.

"Let's do it!" Natsu said to him in reassurance.

Both teens charged at it with incredible speed. The monster just slammed its two arms down on the ground where they were charging at it. They both avoided it easy and ran up its arms, however that attack did leave Gray without his shirt and jacket. Gray didn't notice and just kept running on it arm. Gray froze its arm to make it stuck in the ground. Meanwhile Natsu charged full speed to its head, jumped as high as he could, and delivered a fire fist right on the top of its head. The monster felt that and opened its mouth in pain from Natsu's hit and Gray took that opportunity to shoot an ice arrow into its mouth. That caused the monster fall backwards and then when it hit the ground, it became unconscious. Natsu and Gray took that as an opportunity to cut off ne of its horns and run off. Natsu just hit it with his fist and it broke off. The horn wasn't heavy but it was big and so while Natsu carried it, Gray had to carry everything else.

The two boys escaped the forest and went into the town where they had to deliver it. There wasn't much said between them when they traveled to the town. However when they went into town with the horn, the whole town started cheering for the boys. This ended up becoming a party more or less. Now Natsu and Gray were not going to pass up a party, so they partied until it was getting late in the afternoon. They told the townspeople that they had to return home for reasons they wouldn't say. The people paid them for the job and were moping around. However not even when Natsu and Gray were ten feet away from the town, the party started again.

"Man that was fun!" Natsu said to Gray while walking back to Magnolia.

"Yeah no kidding. The only part I could've gone without was those girls hitting on me."

"Oh come on! You could've got lucky but you didn't!"

"Okay when did you start speaking like that?" Gray asked thoroughly shocked.

"When you asked me the same thing about my girlfriend." Natsu said smugly.

"Oh yeah the girlfriend that doesn't exist."

 "What do you mean? She's real!" Natsu said clearly upset by what Gray said.

"Yeah okay. So that's why you masturbated to me last night." As soon as those words left Gray's mouth he instantly regretted it.

 "What are you talking about?! I never did whatever you said I did!"

Did Gray really have to explain that concept to him? But Gray knew he had to because the cats were already out of the bag. However Gray knew that talking about this will eventually lead into Natsu's love for him. Gray had to let him down easy and hopefully they would still be friends.

"When you thought I was sleeping last night, I wasn't. I heard everything that came out your mouth and I knew what you were doing."

"Okay then, what did I do that you're accusing me of?"

"You seriously don't know what masturbating means?" Gray asked shocked out of his mind.

"Yes. What is it? I don't know." Natsu said as if it were obvious.

Gray couldn't believe that he had to explain a concept that, he thought, everyone knew. Especially to Natsu who seriously did not have a clue on what Gray was talking about. He might as well say it because it was the only was out of it.

"Okay masturbating is something that guys and girls do. However they do it differently from each other. Since we're talking about you and your a guy, I'll explain the guy's type. When a guy masturbates he gets a boner, a boner is when a guy's dick gets hard. Do you know what a dick is?" Natsu just nods his head, face absolutely intrigued by what Gray was saying. Gray, after getting confirmation, continued. "When it get's hard then the guy will pull it out and will make a fist, but not clench it all the way and he will leave a hole in the center, and start to pump it. When you start pumping it, it feels really good and then after a while you get this sensation that it feels like pleasure is going to come out. When that happens not soon after that some white, sticky stuff will shoot out of your dick. This is called semen, but people normally call it come and the action itself is called coming." Gray sighed in relief after explaining that whole action to Natsu, who still looked intrigued.

 "Okay, yes I did do that last night then. But why do you say that I masturbated to you? What does that mean?"

Gray wasn't out of the woods yet, he still had to explain that part of him.

"Okay, when you masturbate to someone it means that you think of them. But not in the regular sense of thinking of them. When you masturbate thinking of someone, it means that you imagine them naked and doing things to you. Like having sex or rubbing you off. And if you're thinking about that person when you come then you will probably scream out that person's name in lust." Gray sighed again after explaining that to Natsu.

"Okay then... why is that weird?" Natsu still confused about the whole thing.

"When you think about that person it usually means that you have feelings for them!" Gray screamed out finally having enough of Natsu's shit. Natsu just put his hands over his mouth and mouthed "oh no". "Now do you understand why I said you didn't have a girlfriend? Because if you had one you would have called out her name instead of mine. So I think that you are in love with me." Gray said with his head hung low.

Natsu just stood in shock and not moving. Now Natsu started to tear up a little. Gray was about to say something before Natsu cut him off.

"I-I'm sorry Gray! I didn't mean for you to find out like this!" Natsu screamed out in embarrassment. After Natsu's outburst Gray started to walk back down the path until Natsu grabbed onto his jacket. "W-Wait I have a question. Do you feel the same way as I do?"

Oh no. The question that Gray didn't want to answer. He didn't want to say anything on that subject at all. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, not like this. He didn't want to break his feelings... but he had to let Natsu know the truth.

"I-I-I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't love you. You're a guy and I can't love a guy." Gray said while still facing away from Natsu and looking down. When Gray turned his head to see how Natsu was doing after his statement, Natsu had no expression on his face.

Natsu? You okay?" Gray asked as sincerely as he could muster. After Gray asked, something broke in Natsu and he started to run down the road tears streaming off of his face. Gray should've chased him... but he didn't. the last person Natsu wanted to see was Gray after what he said to him. Gray just continued to walk down the path depressed as ever, while still hearing Natsu's bawling down the path.

 


	8. Helping

Why? Why did Gray have to say that? Why? Did he have to say it so hurtful?

“I-I-I’m sorry Natsu, but I can’t love you. You’re a guy and I can’t love a guy.”

He could’ve just said no. That would’ve been better, but no Gray had to take it up to new proportions. When Gray said that it hurt Natsu more than even Gray could’ve imagined. Now Natsu was crushed, he was crying waterfalls, it felt like his heart was stomped on, and he couldn’t breathe. Natsu never felt like this before, not even in the hardests of fights and it felt horrible. He couldn’t believe that getting rejected like this would hurt so bad.

However all of Natsu’s pain was somewhat caused by himself. He asked Gray if he liked him back and that was the cause of this. But still it was still Gray’s fault for rejecting him so hard. However it was also his fault for asking that question so sudden on him. AHHHH! Natsu’s head was hating Gray and his heart was hating himself. Natsu’s whole body was in conflict with each other. Natsu just ended up hating himself and Gray equally.

Meanwhile Gray was thinking about the same thing. He was thinking about how he could’ve handled that better. He shouldn’t have made the point that Natsu was a guy, that probably hurt Natsu more than anything else ever could (which it did). Now Gray was thinking about how to make it up to Natsu and keep them as friends. Maybe get him his favorite food? Maybe give him an awesome gift? Gray didn’t what the fuck to do. He just wanted to keep Natsu as a friend and that’s it and now Gray was depressed thinking about this.

This was going to take a while…

* * *

Natsu arrived at Magnolia first after running away from Gray after his rejection. However Natsu didn’t go to the guild he went to the river in the woods. That’s where he goes to relax and calm down after something riles him up. This time was different though, even after coming here he was still upset and still crying. He just wanted this to pass over like a small wave but this was quickly becoming a tsunami and Natsu was in the middle of it. Natsu was sobbing at first but that soon became loud crying. Natsu didn’t care who heard him, he was hurt and needing someone to talk to.

“Natsu?” A familiar voice came to Natsu’s ears.

“Oh Happy!” Natsu said while still bawling.

“Natsu are you okay?” Happy asked worriedly.

“No!”

“What happened?” Happy asked while comforting his best friend.

“Gray… He-He-He rejected me!” Natsu screamed out.

“What do you mean rejected you?”

“W-Well firstly you should know that I do love Gray.”

“Oh you do? That’s okay Natsu. You should know that I don’t care about that.” Happy said trying to cheer him up.

“Then on our last trip… he found out that I love him and-and he said that he couldn’t love me!”

“Oh Natsu.” Happy said sadly.

“Now I feel like shit and I don’t know what to do!” Natsu said on the border of anger and sadness.

“Well first you should start to calm down.”

“How will that help?”

“Because the second step is to confront Gray about all of this.” Happy said calmly.

“WHAT! There is no way I’m going to talk to Gray after all of this!” Natsu said now on the angry side.

“Yes you have to. You have to clear the slate and you two have to work out your feelings for each other.”

“Why would he want to talk to me after what he figured out about me. He might think that I’ll try to kidnap and make me love him.”

“No he won’t, even you know that. He probably just wants to talk about this, whether he likes it or not.”

“Yeah I’m not going to talk about him.”

“Fine! Go ahead and avoid him all of your life! That’s not going to help and you know it!” Happy finally screamed, having of Natsu’s bratty attitude.

There it was. The thing that made Natsu snap out of his rejection. Happy had made the ultimate point in Natsu’s mind. Natsu knew that he had to talk to Gray eventually but right now there was no way. Not after what Gray said to him and how he reacted. He wanted Gray to be the first to come up to him and talk to him. But not right away, maybe a few days to let everything settle. However now that Natsu thinks about it, it may not be such a good idea. That may cause even more problems between them. The sooner the better, or something like that.

“Ugh, you know I hate how you're always right Happy.”

“I know.” Happy said back to his old self. “Now how are you going to do this?”

“I don’t know. I guess after he come back from the job I’ll pull him aside privately and talk to him like adults.”

“Wait, Gray’s not back yet?”

“No he’s not. After he said that he didn’t like me back, I sorta-kinda ran off.” Natsu said while scratching his head.

“Real classy Natsu.” Happy said while showing a cheeky grin.

“Hey! Shut up! What if Carla rejected you?!” Natsu snapped back at Happy.

“Well, I wouldn’t leave her in the dust. That’s for sure.”

“Why you little-”

The two started to argue about almost everything under the sun. All these arguments made Natsu forget about the problems he had with Gray. This also made Natsu go back to his usually  cheerful, destructive self. They had fun just arguing back and forth for no reason other than to do it. This went on for a while until both of them realized what they were doing and burst out into the hardest laughter they have ever had in awhile.

“Man we’re the biggest idiots ever!” Natsu said while holding his stomach from laughing so much.

“Speak for yourself Natsu.” Happy said while wiping a tear from his eye.

“Hey we’re laughing at the same thing!”

“No I stopped.” Happy said but was still giggling.

“Yeah, sure you did.”

“Be quiet! I helped you! The least you could do is be nice to me!”

“Yeah you’re right. I’m so glad that you were here Happy.”

“No problem, you’re my best friend and I can’t leave you like that.” Happy said calming down from his energy high.

“Hey, I’m also here for you don’t forget that.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Hey since we’re all done here, can we go back to the guild?”

“Why so sudden? What if Gray’s back?”

“That’s why I want to go, to see if he’s there and fix everything.”

“Okay. Let’s go!” Happy said while taking to the skies.

“Yeah!” Natsu shouted out while chasing Happy.

Even though Natsu said that he wanted to see Gray and fix everything, he kinda didn’t want to. He was scared because what if Gray didn’t want to talk to him after what happened. Natsu wouldn’t blame him, he would do the same thing if that happened to him. But Natsu had to at least make an attempt to try and talk to him. If Gray didn’t want to talk to him then he would wait a day or two and try again. He would try that for as long as it need be because he wanted to keep being Gray’s friend. ****

* * *

The woods to the guild was longer than Natsu remembered, it was probably because he wasn’t looking forward to. He just stood there for a bit just looking at the ominous doors with Happy being supportive right next to him. Maybe he shouldn’t… No. There was no time for regret he had to do this and had to do it now. Natsu opened the guild doors prepared for whatever comes at him.

He scanned the room for dark blue hair. He found blonde, black, white, brown, but no dark blue. He wasn’t here. A small breeze of relief blew over Natsu because that means he still had time. Natsu was still scanning the room to just make sure he didn’t skip over him out of fear. Nope. He still wasn’t here he just found the same colors except now he found blue. Oh shit. Blue. That meant Juvia. If Gray told Juvia about Natsu then Juvia would be fighting or trying to murder Natsu all the time. Natsu shivered at the thought.

“Hey Natsu, Happy, over here!” A voice cried out over the room and broke Natsu out of his thoughts.

“Lucy!” Happy screamed while flying over to her with Natsu right behind him.

“Hey Lucy. How was the job that you, Erza, and Wendy went on?”

“It went perfectly!” Lucy cheered out.

“Okay then, where’s Erza and Wendy?” Natsu asked.

“When we came back to town I went to my apartment to go and change. In the meantime Erza found another job and dragged Wendy and Carla with her and forgot about me!” Lucy said on the borderline of angry and sad.

“Well that sucks.” Natsu said.

“Yeah it does. By the way where’s Gray? He should be with you.”

“Oh him he’s… uh… um…” Natsu couldn’t find what to say.

“He went back to his house to take a nap. He was tired when he came back and looked exhausted.” Happy just saved Natsu.

“Ok okay.”

“Is someone talking about Gray-sama!?” Oh no, everyone knew whose voice that was and she was coming closer to them.

“Yes, Lucy asked about him.” Happy said to her, trying to make trouble for Lucy.

“Why does Lucy want to know where Gray-sama is? Are you trying to take him away from Juvia?!” Juvia asked while right in front of her face.

“No! I don’t want Gray! But what I really want to do is kill that damn cat!” Lucy said while looking straight at Happy.

“But I’m to cute to kill.” Happy said while munching on a fish.

“Yeah we’ll see about that.”

“Where is Gray-sama? Juvia needs to see my love!”

That statement Natsu cringe when she said that. Who could’ve guessed that the person who was jealous of Juvia’s attraction towards Gray would be Natsu. Well one things for sure that Juvia’s love rival wasn’t Lucy so much as it was Natsu. If Juvia ever figured that out then fire and ice wouldn’t be the only elements clashing in the guild. Natsu just hopes that Gray doesn’t ever tell Juvia and he would do anything to keep that a secret.

“I heard from Happy that Gray was at his house.” Lucy said to her.

“Gray-sama! I shall find you!” Juvia said while running, most likely, to his house.

“Wait! He’s sleeping!” Lucy screamed at her. “Oh whatever! She won't listen anyway!”

“What I’m worried about is she probably knows exactly where Gray’s house is.” Natsu said, breaking his silence.

“Yeah… that’s disconcerting.” Lucy said.

“It’s not like Gray won’t know how to deal with her though.” Happy said, avoiding Lucy’s death stare she still had on him.

“True.” Natsu said in remark to his statement.

“Now then Happy, we have stuff to talk about.” Lucy said while grabbing Happy.

“Ahhh! Natsu! Help me!” Happy screamed out in bloody murder.

“Nah. I’m too hungry.” Natsu said while making his way over to Mira for food.

“You traitor!” Happy screamed while still in Lucy’s grasp.

* * *

Gray arrived in Magnolia about an hour after Natsu. It wasn’t  a surprise since Natsu booked it after his “confession” to him. Natsu didn’t even rest he just kept running off in the distance, probably to get far away from Gray. He couldn’t blame him because he would something similar. Now Gray didn’t know what to do or where to go. He wanted to talk to Natsu but at the same time give him distance. he wanted to go to the guild but Natsu was probably there. Gray just gave up and decided to walk around Magnolia.

Gray just wandered all over the place not caring or knowing where he was going. He saw the bustling city, he saw transactions happen, he saw friends hanging out. He even saw flirting and couples having the time of their lives. Maybe that could be Natsu and him one day. What? What the hell did he just think? Did he just think about him and Natsu becoming an item? What is happening to him? His mind is playing tricks on him that's what is going on. He needed to sit down and deal with this fast.

Gray walked to the park and sat down on a bench and started to duel with his thoughts. Why did he think like that? What caused it? Was there some reason? So many fucking questions ran through his head that he didn’t want to answer. But he had to in order to figure where that one thought came from. Maybe he did have feeling for Natsu and they just now surfaced and that’s what caused that thought to appear. No. There was no way he had feelings for him. He hated him, he was annoying, he wasn’t his type, and most importantly he was a guy. Gray wasn’t into guys and certainly wasn’t into Natsu. But why did that fucking thought come up? Gray put his head into his hands and groaned in annoyance.

“Gray-sama! I found you!”

Oh goddammit. This was the last person on Earthland that Gray wanted to speak to. He was already annoyed and talking to her would just only increase the urge to punch something. She was getting closer and Gray couldn’t run she would only chase him to the ends of the world. Fuck it. He has to face her sooner or later, might as well do it now. She sat down next to him and started to lean on him until he shrugged her off.

“Juvia was so worried! Juvia didn’t find you at your house and got worried. Then Juvia thought that you might be walking around town so Juvia looked around for you and found you!” Juvia exclaimed in joy.

“Why would I be at my house? I just got back from a job.”

“That’s not what Natsu said.” Juvia looked at him confused.

“Well what did he say?” Gray said trying to hold in anger he accumulated over today.

“Well Natsu didn’t say it but Happy did. He said that you were tired and went to your house to sleep.”

“Why would he say that? It makes no se- ohhhh.” Gray got what Natsu-Happy was thinking. That way it wouldn’t seem like Natsu and Gray had a falling out.

“Ohhhh what? What is going on between you and Natsu? Tell Juvia!”

“Its nothing. Just something that me and Natsu talked about.” Gray told a total lie.

What caught Gray off guard was the fact that Happy said that Gray was at his house. Why would Happy say that and not Natsu? Unless… he didn’t. Did he fucking tell Happy about what happened. Why the hell would he do that?! Gray thought he would keep that a secret between just the two of them and tell no one else. Although, Happy is Natsu’s best friend and Happy could keep that kind of secret. Wait. If Natsu was in tears when he ran from Gray, was he in tears when he went into town? And did he go into the guild in tears? If that’s the case then the whole guild would know and- fucking hell! Well one person might know and she was sitting right next to him, jolly as can be.

“Hey I have a question.” Juvia looked at him with delight. “When Natsu came into the guild, was anything wrong with him.”

“No. He was perfectly fine.”

“So he wasn’t sad or anything?” Gray asked in reassurance.

“No. Like Juvia said he was perfectly fine. Why do ask?”

Gray’s face became red as a tomato because he just realized that he was worrying about Natsu of all people. “No reason.”

“Gray-sama, you wouldn’t just ask that about Natsu without having a reason. Now what is your reason?” Juvia said in an aggressive tone.

Gray could not, not even in a million years, tell Juvia what is going on between him and Natsu. Gray already felt bad after denying Natsu’s feelings and if he told Juvia she would not stop hounding him. She might even threaten or even attack him out of the blue. He knows what she does to Lucy and Lucy doesn’t even like him. But then again she might be the only person that might be able to help him without making fun of him. Even though she may go crazy with jealousy, he is willing to take that chance and tell her everything.

“Okay, I’m going to tell you everything. But you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone and promise not to freak out.” Gray said sternly.

“Juvia promises she won’t with her life.”

“Okay, here’s what’s going on…” Gray started to tell her about everything that happened to him during his last job. He told her that he found out that Natsu loved him and told her that he didn’t return his feelings. And how when Gray said that he didn’t love him he ran off in tears and that’s why he thought Natsu would be sad when he came into the guild. While telling her, Gray, starting to look away from her and when he finished telling her he was looking down at his lap.

When Gray was finished he expected Juvia to have fire in her eyes and want to attack Natsu. But that wasn’t the case at all. When he looked up to meet her eyes they weren’t on fire, they were sincere and kind. Juvia understood everything and didn’t want to make Gray feel any worse than he already was. If she did freak out, then that would cause even more conflict to arise between Natsu and Gray.

“I don’t know what to do.” Gray groaned out.

“Well first you should talk to Natsu.”

“What? Why should I? He really doesn’t want to talk to me right now.”

“You don’t know that for sure. He might want to talk to you and sort this out.”

“Yeah okay. Because Natsu usually wants to talk things out.” Gray said in annoyance.

“If he’s hurting as bad as you said he was, then he needs you to talk him through it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you caused him all of that pain and he needs you to help him through it. It doesn’t matter if other people help him through it, he needs your words to truly heal him.”

Those words just hit Gray like a truck. She may be right about that last part. Natsu does need Gray to help him even though Happy helped him, he needs Gray to completely fix him. It was weird it felt like Juvia knew about this from past experiences. It also felt like Juvia has been through this more than once, he wondered why.

“You seem like you know about this, a lot actually.”

Gray was being completely oblivious and Juvia knew but didn’t want to say anything. “Juvia does. She’s seen this happen more than once.”

“Whatever, maybe I should talk to him.” Juvia started to break through to him.”

“Yeah that’s the spirit.”

“But maybe not now, maybe later?” Gray wasn’t sure.

“The sooner the better Juvia thinks.”

“Yeah but I don’t know what to say.”

“Gray-sama is the only one who knows what to say, nobody else.”

“How is that supposed to help me? I don’t know what to say when I talk to him.”

“No words from anyone’s mouth can replace the words that you will say to him from your heart.”

“That sounds so cheesy you have no idea.” Gray getting annoyed and slightly aggravated.

“It may be cheesy but it's the truth.”

“Whatever I’m not going to talk to him today, maybe tomorrow.”

“You should talk to him today because what if tomorrow Natsu has his feelings of hatred solidified towards you.”

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Gray just blurted out of the blue.

“Gray-sama? What’s wrong?”

“All of this! I’m fucking annoyed at Natsu by putting this wall between us! And how he went full on baby when I said I didn’t love him! Yes I don’t love you is that such a shocker! You are a fucking annoying brat and your a dude! I don’t like guys, so sorry! Not only that but since he went all baby on me I have to be the one to fix it! No! I’m not doing that you fucking baby! I just wish that Natsu would just go away and not bother me ever again!”

Gray was livid with rage and Juvia just sat there with her mouth opened with complete shock. She has never seen Gray like this before. She doesn’t know how to calm him down or what to say. She just looked at him with this expression that explained every feeling she was feeling. She just waited for Gray to calm down a little before talking to him.

“Gray-sama, you don’t mean that do you?” Juvia said while shaking from fear of Gray.

“Oh I meant it! Meant every fucking word!” Gray was still livid.

“Gray-sama let’s just calm down and think about this.”

“No! I’m done thinking! I’m fucking leaving! Bye!” Gray shouted and got up to go wherever he wanted. Juvia wanted to follow him but she knew better and let him go. Juvia went back to the guild and Gray went back to walking around Magnolia. Thank god no one saw that because that would cause more problems for Gray to face.

Or so they thought…

What they didn’t know was that someone was hiding behind the bushes, listening to their conversation. And it was the last person that they wanted it to be. It was Natsu. And Natsu was not happy at all. He was in tears again and they weren’t like when Gray rejected him, they were worse, much worse. He couldn’t bring himself to stand, he just wanted to cry until he couldn’t anymore. He was hurt. He was hurt worse than all the pain he has ever dealt with mashed together. Somehow he got up, legs wobbling, and spoke to himself.

“Don’t worry Gray, you won’t have to deal with me anymore.” With that Natsu made his way to wherever he was going.

* * *

 

Gray walked all over Magnolia for the rest of the day. After walking all that time he could say that he did feel better. And he also felt sorry for all of that shit he said about Natsu. He was glad he wasn’t there or that would’ve been horrible. Gray was too busy walking and calming down to realize that it was almost night out. Luckily he was semi-close to his house from where he was.

As Gray started to walk to his house, he started to think. He thought about Natsu and him. Natsu and Gray had been through alot together and have always come out of it alive and well. So he thought that this would would pass over and everything would be fine and dandy. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that it wasn’t that simple. He really hurt Natsu and he needed to make it up to him somehow. Maybe Juvia was right in talking to him and clearing the field. He felt like that's what he had to do and he would do it tomorrow, for now he had to sleep.

Gray arrived at his house and made his way to his bedroom to sleep for the night. When Gray turned on his bedroom light on and sat on his bed to relax. He layed down and that’s when something caught his eye on his nightstand. It was a note that had his name on it. He groaned because it was probably another Juvia love letter. He opened it and it wasn’t from Juvia it was from Natsu. He read it.

_Dear Gray,_

_I know that we have a lot of stuff to talk about. I know that you probably don’t want to talk to me and I don’t blame you. But I just want things to be normal between us. I thought that earlier today and I went out to find you. I knew you would be back by the time I thought to do that. I was looking for you until I spotted you talking to Juvia. I knew that I shouldn’t have listened in on your conversation but I did. I heard everything that you two talked about. I even heard your freak out about me. And I have to agree that I was being a baby and I’m sorry for that. And don’t worry I won’t bother you anymore Gray. This is goodbye… forever._

_Love,Natsu_

No…

No!

He couldn’t…

Could he?!

As soon as Gray read that last line he zoomed out of his house in order to intercept Natsu. Natsu couldn’t do that. He won’t do that. Gray will save him from making such a stupid mistake. He had to save Natsu. He was the only one who could. This was his chance to make things right between them and he wouldn’t let Natsu die.

  
 “Don’t worry Natsu I’ll save you because… because… I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt good about this chapter


	9. Secrets Revealed

Yes Gray did love Natsu. Now he didn’t love him forever. He loved him as soon as he realized Natsu loved him as well. But he said that he didn’t love him. Why? It was because he was afraid that people would have shit to say about them. It was very unusual that two guys fell in love with each other, but it did happen. However when it happened people would always talk down on them and pick on them. Even beat them up or in some extreme cases, kill them. Gray didn’t want that to happen to him or Natsu so that’s why he said he didn’t love him. Now he doesn’t care about what the fuck people will say about them. All that was important to him was NAtsu and Natsu alone. **  
**

Now it was left to him to save him from this stupid decision he made. He was like a bullet running through Magnolia. He didn’t know where Natsu was or even where he was going. But he didn’t care. He would run all over the kingdom to find Natsu and save him. This, he felt, was his burden to carry and that he needed to fix by himself. Even if he didn’t know where Natsu was he knew one person, or cat, that probably did. And by some miracle Gray ran into said cat while racing through Magnolia.

“Happy!” Gray screamed at the little flying blue cat.

“Oh hey Gray. What’s up?”

"No time for that! Where’s Natsu?!” Gray sounded dire in asking that. **  
**

“Why would you want to know where he is?” Happy got skeptical. **  
**

“Like I said before there is no time for this! Now where is he?!” Gray got angrier and angrier. **  
**

“He went into the woods last time I saw him.” **  
**

“Okay thanks!” And with that Gray started to book it to the woods. **  
**

“What was that about? Oh well…” Happy sighed out and went back to flying. **  
**

Now Gray was on a race with time and there wasn’t a second to rest. He was like a storm headed straight to the forest. Nothing would get in the way, not even Juvia. He would punch her if it came to that. Luckily she wasn’t anywhere near the vicinity of him. And people that were in the way of him quickly jumped to side to avoid getting trampled. Like it was said earlier NOTHING would get in his way.  **  
**

He arrived at the woods at very quickly went into the maze of trees. Gray didn’t know where to go or where Natsu was but he would find him. He was passing by trees and open fields like a prey running away from their predator. However he was the predator going after his prey. Gray tried to look for area where Natsu passed by but he had no luck. He looked for anything: footprints, hand marks, even a piece of Natsu’s hair. Still couldn’t find him. FInally he had enough and created an ice tower to try to look for him from the sky. He scanned the forest quickly, but thoroughly, and he couldn’t find anything. Was he here? Did he already leave? Gray kept scanning hopeful that he could find him and- **  
**

Found him **  
**

Gray had finally found him. Gray could tell it was Natsu by the pink hair. He was far away and if Gray screamed at him he wouldn’t be able to hear him. Gray quickly made the ice tower disappear and ran towards the direction of where he was. Gray was just hopeful that he would make it and not be too late. No. Gray had to get those thoughts out of his head and just focus on rescuing Natsu. **  
**

“I’m coming Natsu.” Gray said out loud. **  
**

Natsu could’ve sworn he heard someone say his name. Maybe he was just imagining things. It was funny he could’ve sworn that was Gray’s voice calling him. Yeah right. Like Gray would want anything to do with Natsu after what he said to Juvia. But then again maybe Gray didn’t want Natsu to go through with what he had planned for himself. No… Gray would want this to happen. He wanted Natsu to leave him alone and Natsu would grant his wish. **  
**

Natsu had to find a suitable spot to do this in. He had to find someplace that people wouldn’t be able to find him for a long time. That way when they did find him their grief would be old and they wouldn’t be depressed for long. The guild will probably think he just disappeared or went on a job that would take a while. Even though Natsu wants to live as long as Gray is around, he can’t. He will always be reminded of the hatred that Gray feels for him. That's why he’s doing this. **  
**

Natsu walked deep into the forest and found the perfect place to do this in. It was covered by tree and vines. It would be a hard place to spot from the sky and perfectly hidden within the forest. Natsu slung the rope that he was carrying over a sturdy branch that wouldn’t break from his weight. He tried the rope to the branch and stood on top of the branch tying the rope to his neck. He was scared. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to back to the guild and party and eat until he passed out from exhaustion. But he had to do this. It would cause Gray to be happy and that's the only thing he wanted. **  
**

“Gray I love you!” And with that Natsu jumped from the tree branch. **  
**

“THEN DON’T DO THIS!” Someone screamed accompanied by ice spears cutting the rope. Natsu fell to the earth until strong arms caught him. It was Gray. Why was here? And why did he save him? **  
**

“Are you a fucking idiot!” Gray said while smacking Natsu straight across the face with great force. “Why would you do that!” **  
**

“Because… you would want that.” **  
**

“Who told you that! Because their fucking wrong!” Gray kept getting angrier by the second. **  
**

“I thought that’s what you would want.” Natsu sounding depressed. **  
**

“No! I don’t want that! Why would you say that!” Gray so angry that he had tears forming in his eyes. **  
**

“Because I overheard you and Juvia talking and you said that you don’t want me to bother you anymore.” **  
**

Something snapped inside Gray that caused all of his anger to turn into sadness. Those tears in his eyes that were from the anger now streamed down his face from his sadness. He couldn’t help it. The person in front of him was trying to kill themselves because they thought that it would make him happy. What kind of person did Natsu think he was to think that would make him happy? He must be the worst person ever. **  
**

“I’m sorry! I should have never said that! I was just frustrated with all that was going on! My emotions just turned on me!” Gray said while bawling his eyes out. It was embarrassing to cry in front of your rival but here he was doing just that.  **  
**

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Natsu turned from depressed to sympathetic. He was now trying to calm Gray down by putting his arms around him and rubbing his back. Funny how things reversed. Gray was supposed to comfort Natsu but now it's the other way around. **  
**

“It is my fault though.” **  
**

“No it’s not. It’s not your fault that you don't love me the way I love you.”  **  
**

“Yes it’s my fault. I was angry at you when I should’ve been angry at myself. I’m sorry.” Gray said while rubbing his eyes from residual tears. **  
**

“I already told you I forgive you. And I’m sorry for trying to kill myself.” **  
**

“Yeah you’re an idiot for trying that.” **  
**

“Yet I’m smarter than you.” **  
**

“You are not.” Gray said while giving Natsu a little shove. **  
**

“Yes I’m am. I’m better than you at everything remember.” Natsu was back to being an egotistical maniac. And Gray wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You are not.” **  
**

“Yes I am. How much you want to bet?” **  
**

“I’m not betting anything.” **  
**

“Why? Afraid the ice princess will lose?” Natsu smugly said. **  
**

“Okay you’re on! What do you want to bet?” **  
**

“Okay since I don’t have that much money, how about the loser has to a dare that the winner choses?” **  
**

“Nah, that’s to simple. I want something juicier.” **  
**

“Okay… Oh! I know exactly what to do!” Natsu just had an epiphany. **  
**

“What do you have in mind?” Gray had a peaked interest in what Natsu was proposing. **  
**

“Loser of our little competition has to reveal a secret that no one else knows about them.” **  
**

“Okay fine. Prepare to lose!” **  
**

“I’m not going to lose!” **  
**

Then began their competition. They did everything from fighting to swimming to running and even swinging from tree to tree. They had completely forgotten what had just happened prior to this. They were to in the zone of making the other lose that their mind went completely blank. However this was what they both wanted to do, fight and forget all about their problems. They were in steep competition with each other but they were glad that the other was happy. They couldn’t help but smile and laugh during the whole ordeal.

* * *

“So he saved him huh?” A girl’s voice said. **  
**

“Yep. But didn’t you think that would happen?” A new girl’s voice asked. **  
**

“It was a possibility that was very probable.” **  
**

“Now what do we do?” A new girl’s voice asked but this one was shyer than the other two. **  
**

“Isn’t it obvious silly! We let Sunny come up with another plan!” Now this girl’s voice was more hyper than any others. **  
**

“Do you know how long that can take? It could be awhile before she comes up with anything.” Now another girl’s voice entered the rind and this one sounded more serious than the last. **  
**

“Yeah but lucky for you I already came up with this predicting this outcome.” **  
**

“Yay!” The hyper one screamed in joy. **  
**

“Icey darling, if you don’t calm down you’re going to hurt yourself.” Now another girl’s voice came into the circle and this one sounded like she was very high in class. **  
**

“Aurora you’re no fun!” Icey said while sliding back into her chair. **  
**

“Icena, this isn’t supposed to be fun. This is supposed to be a serious, and maybe deadly, matter.” The serious one added. **  
**

“Flare take it easy on her. She just wants to have have fun.” The shy one said. **  
**

“This is why Star is my best friend!” Icena said while hugging Star and overdramatically crying. **  
**

“Wait. I thought I was your best friend.” Aurora said. **  
**

“Not anymore! Star is now!” **  
**

“Star already has a best friend and that’s me. So go somewhere else.” Flare said. **  
**

“Aurora they're so mean to me!” She said while going to Aurora and hugging her. **  
**

“I know, I know.” **  
**

“Okay! Fucking shut up for two minutes!” Sunny screamed after having enough. **  
**

The room then when quiet but Icena was still whimpering in her seat. Even though she was faking it Sunny still felt bad. But she knew one way that always cheers her right up. **  
**

“Here Icey, you can eat this cake.” **  
**

“Yay! Cake!” She screamed after grabbing the plate of cake from Sunny and scarfing it down. **  
**

“That girl has the biggest sweet tooth in the entire world.” The girl whose name is still a mystery said. **  
**

“Yeah and you have the biggest stomach in the world. So what?” Sunny snapped back. **  
**

“Wow. You’re always have the nicest things to say to me.” She sarcastically said to her. **  
**

“Shut the hell up Luna.” **  
**

“Don’t tell me what to do.” **  
**

“Can you two stop and can we go back on the mission at hand.” Flare spoke up. The two of them just gave each other the stank eye. **  
**

“I already came up with a plan and we have to go to certain places in order to make this plan become a reality. I already sent where you guys have to go in your communication lacrimas.” **  
**

“So when do we leave?” Luna asked. **  
**

“Right now.” **  
**

“UGH! I don’t want to go now.” **  
**

“Luna just go. You will have more time to relax after this is all over.” Aurora said. **  
**

“Yeah yeah. Hey Aurora, I think your outfit has a tear in it.” **  
**

“What?! Where is it?! I thought this outfit was perfect!” Aurora started to dramatically sob. **  
**

“HAHAHA!” Luna started to die laughing. **  
**

“Oh my God. Aurora she was kidding and stop being dramatic and Luna stop being annoying.” Sunny said sounding annoyed. Aurora stopped sobbing and wiped her fake tears away. Luna stopped cracking up but she was still chuckling to herself. “We all have places to be and we should go to them as quickly as possible.” **  
**

“Or when we feel like it.” Luna added. **  
**

“Hey Luna look around. Star and Flare already left.” **  
**

“Yeah but Icey and Aurora are still here.” **  
**

“We are leaving as soon as Icey finishes her cake.” Aurora said. **  
**

“Almost done!” Icey said with a mouth full of cake. **  
**

“Don’t speak when chewing darling. How many times do I have to tell you?” Aurora told her but Icey was too busy eating her cake. **  
**

“Why did Star and Flare leave so early? They are always on point and that annoys me.” Luna said. **  
**

“Because their the only members of our team that follow my plans accordingly.” Sunny snapped back, causing Luna to give her a hand gesture that said “whatever.” **  
**

“Okay done! Let’s go!” Icey said while grabbing Aurora and running full speed to their destinations. **  
**

“Icey! Calm down!” Aurora screamed while being dragged to wherever Icey was going. **  
**

“Well I’m off too.” Sunny said. **  
**

“Bye. I’ll be off soon.” **  
**

“What are you going to do?” Sunny groaned out. **  
**

“Eat and take a nap.” **  
**

“Oh my… fine whatever.” And with that Sunny was off on her way. **  
**

“Hopefully  they  won’t get in our way.” Luna said out loud to herself. **  
**

 

* * *

“Yes! I… won!” Natsu said while completely out of breath. **  
**

“No… you didn’t. You… cheated on that … last part.” Gray said while out of breath and collapsed on the grass beneath him. **  
**

“You… are just… angry that you… lost.” Natsu said while joining Gray on the grass. **  
**

“I’m not angry… I’m just heartbroken that you would cheat.” Gray said while regaining his breath and heart calming down. **  
**

“I never cheated though. You just don’t want to admit that you lost to me.” Natsu also starting to regain his breath. ****

“Of course I wouldn’t want to admit that I lost to a cheater.” **  
**

“I never cheated!” Natsu shouted in a playful tone. **  
**

“Okay whatever you say.” **  
**

“But since you lost you have to admit to me a secret that no one knows about you.” **  
**

“Do I have to? You cheated after all.” **  
**

“Yes you have to! That was the deal after all!” **  
**

“Ugh, fine. But you’ll have to come over here.” **  
**

“Why? No one is here.” **  
**

“I just want to make sure that no one else hears this.” **  
**

“Fine.” Natsu groaned out while making his way to Gray, who had a blush across his face. “Okay what do you want to tell me?” Natsu said with his ear turned towards Gray’s mouth. **  
**

“This.” And quick like a bullet Gray grabbed Natsu’s face and mashed their lips together. **  
**

Natsu was… stunned to say the least. He couldn’t move. He was frozen as Gray kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Natsu couldn’t believe that Gray was kissing him. And it felt… good. Natsu never could have believed that Gray’s lips would be so warm. He thought that his lips would be just as cold as the rest of him, but they weren’t. And Natsu was glad. Finally Natsu started to get into it and started to kiss Gray back. He didn’t want to be forceful but goddammit he had to. He pushed Gray up against the nearest tree and started to return the passion that Gray just gave to him. Gray let out out a small moan after being pushed against the tree but he was to in the moment to care. That’s when Natsu picked up Gray’s legs and Gray got the message and wrapped his legs around his waist. When Gray did that, Natsu, started to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue against Gray’s lips. Gray was quick to react and opened his lips for Natsu’s tongue. And this allowed Natsu’s tongue to start dancing with Gray’s. Now they both were moaning in pleasure. They couldn’t believe this was happening, but fucking hell they were happy it did. **  
**

It seemed like forever they were doing this for. Both boys were nowhere close to be done and kept going at it. They would both fall over from exhaustion before one of them stopped. But something clicked at them both and started to slow down the kissing. And when the kissing slowed down so did the mood. It went from passion to love. Gray released his legs around Natsu’s waist and planted them in the ground. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray’s waist and pulled him closer. They kept going at this for a few minutes before they both started to pull away. A string of saliva connected their mouths together. And after they pulled away Gray started to speak. **  
**

“So… I guess you know my secret now.” Gray said shyly. **  
**

“Yeah but-” Natsu was cut off by Gray who was going to answer the question Natsu was going to ask. **  
**

“It happened when we were camping and I figured out that you loved me. And before you ask, I was an idiot. I didn’t want people to make fun of us and that’s why I said what I did. But then I realized you would fight whoever would make fun of us and you wouldn’t care what other people think of us. So that’s when I made the decision to find you. But then you wrote that letter and I got petrified. And then I thought this is all of my fault. I-I’m sorry!” Gray said while sobbing. **  
**

Natsu seeing this brought his lips to Gray and gave him a gentle kiss. Gray forgot that was he was feeling and melted into the kiss. They kissed for quite some time before Natsu started to lean back and broke the kiss. **  
**

“And I’m sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to kill myself just because you didn’t love me back.” **  
**

“Yeah that was pretty stupid.” Gray said while wiping the residual tears away. **  
**

“And least it wasn’t as stupid as lying to the person you love, who in return tried to kill themselves. JUST because they were afraid of being made fun of.” **  
**

“Hey shut it!” Gray said while giving Natsu a slight push. **  
**

“Make me!” Natsu shouted while tackling Gray to the forest floor. **  
**

Usually this would cause another fight to breakout between them, but this time they just played with each other. They kept rolling around on the floor switching positions and just having fun. Eventually both got tired of doing it and just layed on the floor relaxing. Natsu’s arm was wrapped around Gray and Gray was snuggled in Natsu’s chest. And everything was quiet, until Natsu spoke up and when he speaks nothing is ever quiet. **  
**

“Hey can I do something?” **  
**

“Sure. What do you want to do?” **  
**

“This.” **  
**

And with that Natsu got on top of Gray. Gray was about to push him off until he felt Natsu start licking the right side of his neck. He never felt this good, even when they were kissing. He wanted to know what Natsu was doing but didn't want to break the mood. He just layed there and left Natsu do whatever he was doing. Gray just thought he was going to lick his neck forever until Natsu started to give him love bites on the neck. They didn’t hurt, it was just pinches to the skin and Gray could handle that. Finally Gray had enough of not knowing what Natsu was doing and asked him. **  
**

“Hey, what are you do-” Gray question was cut short but Natsu’s sharp teeth digging into him. Gray screamed out in pain. He didn’t what the fuck Natsu was doing and he wanted out. But Natsu was still biting him and wouldn’t let up. Gray was sure Natsu broke his skin. Gray just grabbed on Natsu with all his might to try and ease the pain. What seemed like an eternity to Gray and only a few seconds to Natsu, Natsu broke off the biting. And Gray was beyond angry at him for that and with no explanation to accompany it. **  
**

“You dick! What the hell was that for!” Gray screamed at him while pushing him off and putting his hand over the place where Natsu bit him. **  
**

“I just wanted to mark you.” **  
**

“Mark me! For what?!” **  
**

“So that way people know that you’re mine.” **  
**

“What do you mean ‘mine’?”  **  
**

“It’s a thing that dragon’s do. We mark and claim our mate so that way other people know that they are taken and back off.” **  
**

“Well next time let me know what you are going to do, so that way I can prepare.” Gray said giving up on being angry at him. **  
**

“Sorry.” **  
**

“It’s fine and at least people know I’m taken thanks to this bite mark.” **  
**

“Well since I did that, you can do something to me if you want. That way we’re even.” **  
**

Gray just had a lightbulb moment in his mind. Did he just get the green light to do whatever he wants to Natsu? He did have a few ideas. However these ideas were anything but clean. And that made him all happy inside. **  
**

“I can do whatever I want?” **  
**

“Yeah, well as long as I say it’s okay.” **  
**

“Okay then, come with me.” Gray said while grabbing Natsu’s hand. **  
**

“Where are we going? What are you going to you?” Natsu was both worried and excited for what Gray was thinking. **  
**

“Since you didn’t tell me what you were doing, I won’t tell you. It’s only fair.” **  
**

“Ugh, fine. But it better be worth it.” **  
**

“Oh it will be.” Gray thought to himself but just gave Natsu a smile in reassurance. **  
**

“Well I can’t wait then.” Natsu said happily while being dragged by Gray to wherever he wanted to go.  **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload last week but I had an essay and a project to do for school. And also... PLOT. Didn't know this story was going to get a plot but just being a slice of life didn't really fit with me so now there's a story :P


	10. Love

Okay, where are we going? We’ve been walking forever.” **  
**

“I told you, I’m not telling you.” **  
**

“Ugh.” Natsu groaned. **  
**

“Hey you didn’t tell me what you were doing when you bit me.”

“Fine fine, but you don’t need to hold my hand anymore.” Natsu said while pointing to their hands intertwined. **  
**

“Maybe I do.” Gray said seductively. **  
**

“I don’t have a problem if you don’t.” Natsu gave Gray’s hand a little squeeze. “We’re getting close to town, what if people see us holding hands? Won’t you be embarrassed?” **  
**

“I would have before but now I don’t care. I want everyone to know that you're mine and you’ve already made that clear.” Natsu gave Gray a smile in return and returned to being dragged by Gray. **  
**

They entered Magnolia, hands intertwined, ready to face whatever comes to them. Luckily it was evening so the streets weren’t as packed as they could have been. There were a few people out and about doing their daily routines. Natsu and Gray gave each other a nod and walked down the roads. As people saw them walking together and hands laced together they got weird looks thrown at them. Also people said some things that only Natsu caught because of his heightened hearing. **  
**

“Are those two holding hands?” **  
**

“Aren’t they supposed to hate each other?” **  
**

“Were they dared to do this?” **  
**

“I wonder when that happened?” **  
**

Natsu ignored what people were saying, as long as Gray was okay with doing this he was to. Gray kept dragging him to an unknown place and Natsu was annoyed because he walked for quite a while. His feet felt like they were going to fall off. Maybe he should fall down and Gray had to pick him up and carry him to the destination. That way he would be rested for whatever Gray had in store for him. Even with all this walking, Natsu was still excited for what Gray had in store for him. With all the excitement in his heart he didn’t hear Gray calling his name. **  
**

“Hey Nasu. We’re here.”

Natsu jumped back into reality and looked at where they were. They were at Gray’s house. Why were they at Gray’s house? What did Gray want to do here that they couldn’t do in the forest? And when did Gray lose his jacket? He had a shirt on still but where did his jacket go? Natsu didn’t care that happens all the time. **  
**

“Why are we here?” **  
**

“You’ll soon find out. Now come on.” Gray said while giving Natsu’s hand a little tug. Natsu got the message and followed Gray inside his house. Natsu had never been inside his house before, well he did that one time when he left the note for Gray but he never payed attention to what was inside. His place was well furnished. He had a big couch and a recliner that were pointed to the TV and he had several tables scattered about. All the furniture was a mismatch of color, but his walls were black so it didn’t looked terrible. And his carpet was almost, if not, the color of Gray’s hair.. Now he couldn’t tell what his kitchen looked like because he was being dragged upstairs. Natsu looked to where Gray was going and it looked to be his bedroom, because the door was wide open and Natsu could see a bed in there. Natsu been inside Gray’s bedroom before but again didn’t pay attention to it. Gray lead the way to his bedroom, let Natsu inside, and closed the door. Now time for the fun. **  
**

Before Natsu could even make a sound Gray tackled him to his bed and kissed him fiercely. Natsu didn’t care that Gray cut him off before he said anything, this was much better than speaking. However something was off from before when they kissed. It seemed to Natsu that Gray wanted more than just kiss. But Natsu wondered what it could be. Whatever that would soon be answered anyway. When Natsu broke away from his thoughts he moved his hands away from Gray’s face, which he was holding, and moved to hold Gray in his arms. But when he did that he noticed that Gray didn’t have a shirt on anymore. Natsu didn’t care he just held the shirtless Gray in his arms. **  
**

They made out for quite a while and Gray used this moment to try something more. He moved his hands away from Natsu’s face and made his way to his vest he was wearing. He started to remove the garment and waited to see if Natsu would notice and resist. But he wanted to go somewhere that neither have ever gone before. And this was the time to do it. Before he noticed Natsu broke the kiss and spoke to Gray. **  
**

“Go ahead. Do what you do best and undress me.” **  
**

That was the green light and Gray went back to getting rid of his vest and Natsu pulled Gray down back into kissing. Before Gray was going slow with removing the vest but now he wasted no time and was almost ripping it off of him. Gray finally got it off and tossed onto the floor. Now with that gone their bare chests were touching and both loved that feeling. They moaned into each other's mouth whenever their nipples made contact. However that sensation was cut short when Natsu pushed Gray off of him. **  
**

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Gray asked worriedly because he wanted this to be perfect. **  
**

“No. Everything is perfect.” **  
**

“Then what’s wrong? If everything was perfect then why did you stop?” **  
**

“Because I think now would be a good time to say what you plan to do to me.” **  
**

“Okay fine I’ll tell you.” **  
**

“What is it then? Don’t leave me hanging here.” **  
**

That’s when Gray leaned in real close to Natsu’s ear and mustered all the seductiveness he could in his voice and said. “I want to make love to you.” **  
**

What. What did he just say? Gray wanted to have sex with him? Gray just confessed his love to him and now wants sex. Was this going too fast? Natsu didn’t know much, or anything, about relationships but the first day you’re together isn’t the prime time to have sex with each other. But then again Natsu wanted it. However how would this work. Again, Natsu didn’t know much about sex but he knew the bare basics. But gay sex was totally different than sex between a man and women. Natsu knew that one of them would have to take it up… there and Natsu didn’t want it to be him. But the way Gray said it, it sounded like he wants to be the one that gives it while Natsu receives. He didn’t want to be but then again he didn’t want to disappoint Gray. He didn’t know what to do because it might hurt him but then again it might cause him extreme pleasure. **  
**

“Listen.” Gray’s voice broke through Natsu’s thoughts. “If you don’t want to do it that’s fine, we can wait for however long you want and wait until the perfect moment to do it at.” **  
**

“I-It’s that I’m nervous is all. It’s my first time after all.” Natsu said nervously. **  
**

“It’s mine too. And I’m nervous I might hurt you.” **  
**

“Really it’s your first time too? I thought you’ve had sex a lot of times before this.” **  
**

“Who do think I am? I’m not the kind of person to have sex with someone and dump them afterwards. And I’m especially not the type to have sex with a random person, I want it to be between me and someone I love.” **  
**

“Awwww that’s sweet.” Natsu had to admit that. **  
**

“B-Be quiet!” Gray was blushing when he said that. “If you don’t want to do this then just say so and we’ll stop.”

“Well… if you want to have sex with me then…” Natsu pulled an unexpecting Gray down to his face and said in his ear. “You will need to remove these.” After Natsu said that he thrusted up his hips into Gray’s to send a message. Gray blushed slightly and then kissed Natsu to say “I love you so much!” Natsu didn’t care that it might hurt him, he was doing this for himself and Gray. **  
**

They continued to kiss but this time Gray made his hands go south. He kept going south until he reached Natsu pants. He started to push them down Natsu’s legs. Natsu pushed his hips up so that way they would get off easier. With some help from Natsu, Gray got his pants off, even his shoes went along with them, and tossed them somewhere in the room. Now Natsu was only clad in his flame print boxers while Gray still had on his pants (surprisingly). **  
**

“Forgetting something.” Natsu said tugging on Gray’s pants but then right away started to kiss Gray again. Gray automatically started to unbuckle his belt. It was hard because all the anticipasion made Gray’s hands start shaking. That’s when Natsu took it into his own hands, quite literally. He pushed Gray’s hands aside and started to unbuckle his belt. Natsu made quick work of it and pulled it through all of the loops of Gray’s pants and threw it across the room. Then Natsu’s hands were pulled to the zipper of Gray’s pants. Natsu unbuttoned them and unzipped them slowly, almost like a tease. Gray let out a whine in Natsu’s mouth. Natsu just wanted Gray to whine for more, after that Natsu pulled Gray’s pants down. After they got down to his ankles Gray took it upon himself to kick them off and toss them somewhere on the floor, never breaking their kiss. Gray was wearing his signature black boxers. **  
**

Now here they were, clad only in their boxers, Gray on top of Natsu, making out sloppily. They could feel each other's erections through the fabric of the thing that’s stopping them from having sex. Gray started to play with the waistband of Natsu’s boxers, trying to tease him as best he could. When Natsu wasn’t giving in he knew he had to get this party started. Gray broke off the kiss and starting to move his mouth downward. He kissed Natsu’s neck tenderly but he didn’t stop there. He kept going down, licking his way down, until he got to Natsu’s nipples. He started to lick one of them while one of his hands rubbed the other. Natsu was moaning but used his hand to try to silence them. Gray finally got him where he wanted him to be. Now the real party can start. **  
**

Gray made his way to Natsu’s belly button and started to lick that too. He would have used his hands to play with Natsu’s nipples more but they had a more important job to do. They were at the waistband of Natsu’s boxers again but this time they weren’t playing. They started to pull them down. There was a little bit of friction when pulling them down, guess what that was, but soon it was gone and the boxers came off smoothly from there. When they were off, Gray dropped them onto the floor. Now with his hands free they had something to do. He used one to play with Natsu’s nipple and the other to grab his length. As soon as Gray touched it, Natsu let out a loud moan. It was hot. And big. Gray had seen it like this once but was to embarrassed to look it at. Now he could worship it all the time. He started to jack him off slowly. He wanted to play with it, he didn’t want it to come and then be gone. He used his thumb to lightly stroke the slit on the top of it. That was the last straw for Natsu, he didn’t want to be at his limit already.

“Stop playing around! Get naked and fuck me already!” Natsu moaned out. Gray was surprised by this outburst and stopped doing everything he was doing to Natsu. Natsu let out a small whine from the loss of pleasure. Gray made his way up to Natsu’s face. **  
**

“You’re an idiot. If you payed attention then you know that I’m already naked.” And with that Gray grabbed Natsu’s hand and pulled it to his erection. Gray let out a moan when his hand came in contact with it, just like the rest of him his hand was hot. **  
**

“When did you do this?” Natsu said while wrapping his hand around and stroking it. **  
**

“I do it all the time.” Gray moaned all throughout saying that. **  
**

“Well I love it.” Natsu said still continuing to stroke Gray. **  
**

“Hey! I thought you wanted me to fuck you! I won’t be able to if you keep doing that!” Natsu very quickly retracted his hand and smirked a little after doing it. **  
**

“Well now what do we do?” **  
**

“Go over to that bedside table, open it, and feel around for a little bottle.” So Natsu did just that. He rolled on his side, opened the table, and felt around for the bottle. He felt something that resembled a bottle and pulled it out. **  
**

“What is this?” Natsu questioned. **  
**

“It’s called lube and we’ll need this so that way you won’t hurt.” He said while grabbing it. **  
**

“You know for someone who has never done this before you are very informed.” **  
**

“Loke would tell me about things from time to time about sex. I actually learned a lot from him.” **  
**

“Well that’s great and all but why did you have that bottle if you have never had sex?” **  
**

“Because if I ever had sex, I would have this so they wouldn’t get hurt. Anymore more questions or are we going to this?” Natsu just nodded in silence. “Okay now what I need you to do is lay on your back first.” Natsu did what he was told. “Now I need you to spread your legs.” **  
**

“What? Th-That’s to embarrassing.” Natsu said while a red blush ran across his face. **  
**

“Well I need you to do this and don’t think of it as embarrassing think of it as intimate.” **  
**

“That’s not going to help.” **  
**

“If you don’t want to do it I’ll forcibly spread them.” **  
**

“Okay fine.” And with that, slowly but surely, Natsu spreaded his legs. It felt weird being in this position. He felt exposed and the person looking at him in this position is his long time rival. And Gray was just staring at him like this and not doing anything. Gray was too turned on to do anything at this point. “Get on with it or I’ll close them.” **  
**

Gray broke out of his paralysis and moved in between Natsu’s legs. He rubbed the outside of Natsu’s thigh in a way to say “relax”. Gray opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. Natsu looked at him while doing and his eyes were full with questions. And it was Gray’s job to answer them because he was the more experienced one in this field. **  
**

“I’m going to open you up so that way it won’t hurt when you get the whole thing, okay?” Natsu nodded and Gray put his fingers near his entrance but kept looking at Natsu to keep him calm. He traced the outside his entrance with his finger, getting a reaction out of Natsu, but kept doing it. Then he very slowly started to push his finger inside. Natsu started to tense and his face scrunched up in discomfort. Natsu had never experienced this before so it was very new to him. **  
**

Gray saw Natsu was getting uncomfortable and was about to pull his finger out until he saw Natsu’s face. Natsu face was saying “keep going”. So Gray kept pushing his finger in until it was all the way in. He started to move it slowly in and out of Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth and starting to moan and that only encouraged Gray to keep going. He kept going in and out until he felt the tension in Natsu to decrease. That’s when he could move on the the next step. He pulled his finger so only the tip was in him and brought another finger near his entrance. Natsu felt it and gulped but gave Gray a nod to let know that he was okay with it. **  
**

Gray slowly pushed another finger into Natsu with the other. Natsu grasped at the sheets from being opened in such in a way. It felt better than he could ever think. Gray still kept looking at Natsu’s face just in case he wasn’t okay with this and wanted to back out. But the look on Natsu’s face said that wasn’t going to happen. He still stared at him because it was the best sight he could ask for. Gray continued to push his fingers in until they couldn’t go any further. He waited this time for Natsu to get used to this feeling. When Natsu gave him a look that gave the go ahead, Gray did just that. He moved his fingers in and out of Natsu. Natsu looked like he was about to explode in pleasure and that made Gray more horny than he ever was before. **  
**

Gray kept moving his fingers in and out of Natsu until Natsu’s body was less tense. That’s when Gray scissored his fingers while inside Natsu. Natsu moaned loudly when he first did that. Natsu didn’t know what Gray was doing down there but he didn’t want him to stop. Gray kept scissoring his fingers until he felt like Natsu could take him and not get hurt. Meanwhile Natsu was having pleasure washing all over him. He couldn’t even move, that’s how much pleasure he was having. He would’ve made Gray keep doing it until he felt that he was going to come. **  
**

“Gray! I’m gonna come soon! Just fuck me already!” **  
**

“But you're not ready enough! I don’t want to hurt you!” **  
**

“You’re not going to hurt me. I’ll be fine.” Natsu said while rubbing his head tenderly. **  
**

“Okay if you think your ready.” **  
**

Gray pulled his fingers out of Natsu slowly and got on top of him. Gray lubed up his raging erection and put Natsu’s legs up on his shoulders. Gray leaned over until him and Natsu were eye to eye. He wanted Natsu to give him the the permission to go ahead. Natsu looked in his eyes and gave him a nob. And with that Gray grabbed his dick and slowly pushed it into Natsu. He pushed until the tip was in and then he put his hands on the side of Natsu’s face. Natsu was hot. That almost made Gray come right there. When Natsu felt the tip entered he reached up and grabbed Gray’s shoulders to ease the new intruder. Gray let him and with how hard he was grabbing there were going to be bruises in the morning and Gray didn’t mind. **  
**

Gray continued to push into Natsu slowly, letting him get used to it. He continued until he was at the hilt. Then he waited until Natsu was fully used to it before going on to the next step. When Natsu was ready he rolled his hips to give Gray permission to go ahead. Gray slowly pulled out until the tip was the only part in and then pushed in slightly faster than last time. He kept going slow until he started to get caught up in the moment. Then he started to go faster and faster. Meanwhile Natsu was moaning so loudly that people on the street might hear him. **  
**

“Oh God! Gray! You are so good!” Natsu couldn’t believe he was able to talk through all of this. **  
**

“And you’re so tight!” **  
**

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Natsu was only moaning that as Gray kept pounded into him. **  
**

Gray was getting close he could feel it. He couldn’t believe he lasted that long. He would have thought that one thrust and that was it. But what he didn’t realize was that Natsu was also close. He knew that because the look on Natsu’s face. And if that wasn’t it then it was the words that Natsu said right after. **  
**

“Oh… god...GRAY!” And with Natsu came all over his chest and stomach. After he came, Gray could feel Natsu’s walls clench around him. And with a few more thrusts that was it. **  
**

“NATSU!” Gray screamed his name and coated Natsu’s walls with his come. **  
**

Gray was so exhausted that he collapsed on Natsu. Natsu’s come got all over Gray’s chest and stomach but he didn’t care. Natsu and him were both breathing heavily. They were to exhausted to move. But somehow Gray was able to get off and pull his softened dick slowly out of Natsu. When he pulled out he collapsed next to Natsu. Then Natsu rolled on his side facing Gray’s face and tiredly spoke to him. **  
**

“Hey, that was great.” **  
**

“Yeah, that was the greatest thing ever.” **  
**

“Hopefully there will be more later.” **  
**

“Yeah there will definitely be more but for now sleep.” Gray started to close his eyes until natsu spoke up. **  
**

“You want to know something Gray?” **  
**

“What is it?” **  
**

“We just lost our virginity to each other. How weird is that?” Natsu said chuckling. **  
**

“Very.” Gray chuckled just like Natsu. “Now if you wouldn’t mind I want to go to sleep because you took a lot out of me.” Gray made his way to sleep until Natsu, again, interrupted him. **  
**

“Gray, I love you.”

  
“I love you too Natsu.” And with that Gray fell asleep with Natsu following suit soon after. They were finally happy together and that was the best thing they could ever have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this early Christmas present from me to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
